Transición
by MoniBolis
Summary: Cuddy ha terminado su noviazgo con Lucas. Ahora House intentará conquistarla, pero descubre que Cuddy es más complicada de lo que creía. HUDDY! TERMINADO!
1. Propuesta

Creo que es bastante obvio que Cuddy no se casa con Lucas, así que tengan paciencia con este inicio de la historia.

- ¿Qué tal tu día?- preguntó Lucas mientras ayudaba a Cuddy a quitarse el abrigo

- Cansado como siempre, pero no quiero aburrirte con cosas del trabajo- Cuddy le dio un beso. – Ahora simplemente quiero tomar un baño caliente-

-Adelante, yo me encargo de la cena-

-Gracias-

Cuddy caminó hacia el cuarto de Rachel, donde la pequeña ya estaba dormida.

-Buenas noches preciosa- Cuddy acaricio la mejilla de la bebé. Cruzó el pasillo para entrar a su cuarto, encontrándose con la sorpresa de su vida.

Su habitación solo tenía la luz de velas aromáticas y un gran ramo de rosas blancas estaba sobre su cama. Se acerco a las flores y leyó la tarjeta.

"_¿Te casarías conmigo?"_

Cuddy volteo y vio a Lucas parado en marco de la puerta. El hombre sacó una cajita de terciopelo azul de su pantalón y la abrió revelando un anillo de compromiso.

- Lisa- El detective se hincó - ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

Cuddy se quedó sin habla –Yo…yo…no sé que decir- la doctora tomo la caja en sus manos y observo estupefacta el anillo. – Necesito…tie...tiempo para pensarlo- sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y su boca secarse.

-No hay problema- Lucas se incorporo y la rodeo con sus brazos. –No hay prisa- le dio un beso en la frente.

-Fue muy de sorpresa- Cuddy no podía evitar mostrar su nerviosismo.

-Esa era la idea- Lucas sonrió –En serio Lisa, ve y toma tu baño-

Lucas regresó a la cocina mientras la doctora fue al baño. Cuddy dejo el agua caliente caer en su cuerpo mientras pensaba en su futuro.

**Continuara…**

**ANUNCIO DESCARADO DE MI PARTE: tengo un webcomic que se actualiza los lunes y viernes. Busquen el link en mi perfil**

El siguiente capitulo "Rompimiento"

Las reviews (amenazas, quejas, notas de errores y demás aclaraciones.) son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Rompimiento

Tengan un poquito de paciencia, le prometo que esto tendrá su razón de ser

* * *

- Tenemos que hablar- Lisa Cuddy le dijo a Lucas cuando llegó a su casa del trabajo. Su voz sonaba un poco preocupada. Dejo su saco y su portafolios en la mesa.

- No me gusta como suena eso- hablo el Investigador Privado – Tengo un presentimiento de lo que me vas a decir-

Cuddy tomo un respiro, saco de su saco la pequeña caja que desde hace una semana llevaba consigo. Le mostro la cajita a Lucas.

-¿Ya tienes una respuesta…?-

- Yo no…no creo que este lista para…casarme contigo…- las palabras de la doctora sonaban inseguras, Lucas lo noto

- ¿Segura? - Lucas se acercó a ella.

-Es solo que…lo que quiero decir es que…no entiendo ¿Por qué te quieres casar conmigo?-

Lucas la tomo de las dos manos y le sonrío -¿Por qué? Porque estoy enamorado de ti, quiero ser tu esposo, quiero ser el papá de Rachel, eso es lo que quiero…- el detective noto la mirada esquiva de Cuddy -…pero no es lo que quieres.- Soltó sus manos

-No, pero te quiero a ti ¿Acaso no es suficiente por el momento?- dijo a manera de reclamo

Lucas la miro directo a los ojos y suspiro un - No. Necesito saber a donde vamos con esta relación… ¿No creíste que era serio sobre nosotros? ¿Creíste que jugaba?-

-No-

-¿Estabas tú jugando conmigo?- pregunto el detective

-¡No! - replicó Cuddy – Es que yo…No puedo darte una garantía para el futuro- soltó un suspiro sin estar segura de que más decir.

- Yo necesito un plan a futuro-

- ¿Y si no tengo ninguno?- Cuddy pregunto

- Entonces cual es el punto de estar juntos-

- ¿Quieres… romper conmigo?- casi se rompió la voz de la doctora.

Lucas trago saliva –Si- Cuddy sintió su estomago hundirse

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles por un momento, sin decirse nada.

-Recogeré mis cosas en este momento si te parece bien- por fin hablo el hombre

Cuddy solo asintió.

* * *

Lucas sacó su ropa del closet de Cuddy, chamarras, jeans, camisas a cuadros y calcetines con rombos dominaban el guardarropa. Del baño guardó su cepillo de dientes y su rasuradora eléctrica. Cuddy lo observaba desde el umbral de su puerta.

-Faltan cosas, pero puedo venir por ellas cuando no estés- dijo Lucas.

-Me parece bien-

-Se que Rachel esta dormida pero ¿puedo despedirme?-

-Adelante-

Lucas dejó su maleta en el pasillo y abrió con cuidado la puerta del cuarto de la niña. Se acercó a la cuna.

-Sé que en un mes no te acordaras de mí, pero en 5 años verás fotos de tu cumpleaños con mi cara recortada e incomodaras a tu mama preguntando _"¿Quién es ese tipo mami?"-_

Cuddy se sonrió al oír el comentario.

-Se buena con tu mamá- le dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

Lucas recogió su maleta y camino a la puerta principal. Tomo con delicadeza la muñeca de Cuddy –Lo siento-

-No lo hagas- dijo ella

-No; es en serio, todo esto. Lo siento. Fue mi culpa…Borraré tu número telefónico, olvidaré tu dirección, no te molestaré otra vez. Yo…- bajo la mirada y guardo silencio. -Eso suena muy pesimista...mejor algo como...Fue maravilloso-

-Lucas, yo…- Cuddy tomo en sus manos la cara de Lucas y lo besó. Era un beso de despedida lleno de una curiosa combinación de tristeza y deseo. El investigador dejo caer su maleta y la rodeo con sus brazos.

Por última vez durmieron juntos.

* * *

Cuddy miraba detenidamente el techo de su cuarto. En el silencio de la noche sus pensamientos resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza. Volteo a ver la hora. Eran las 9:46 pm hacía una hora que Lucas se había ido para siempre.

La idea de que nunca lo volvería a ver inundaba su mente. _Se ha ido_, pensó una vez más. –Se ha ido- lo dijo en voz alta para hacerlo más real.

En ese momento en su cama, se dio cuenta del aroma. La almohada a su derecha tenía el aroma de Lucas, se recargo suavemente en ella y percibió aquel olor. Luego noto que no era solo la almohada, pero también las sabanas que tenían aquel aroma de loción de afeitar, lo cual era raro, porque él se rasuraba una vez a la semana.

-Debo hacer algo- dijo para si misma. Se levantó y quito las sabanas. Cuddy llevo su ropa de cama a la lavadora y se aseguro de poner bastante detergente. Espero a que terminara el ciclo de lavado, las seco y después las doblo.

Cuddy llevó sus sabanas recién lavadas de regreso a su closet, sacó otras limpias y las coloco en su cama. Nuevamente se recostó ansiosa por dormir. Miro el reloj. Eran las 11:36 pm.

-Se ha ido- dijo una vez más

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

El siguiente capitulo "Advertencia" y por fin aparece House

Las reviews (amenazas, quejas, notas de errores y demás aclaraciones) son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Advertencia

Tres golpes a la puerta, House los ignoro. Otros tres golpes, pero House no esperaba a nadie y era bastante tarde.

- ¡No hay nadie!- House grito desde la sala

- Vamos, House. Necesito hablar contigo-

House se incorporo de inmediato, reconoció la voz de aquel hombre.

Era Lucas Douglas quien tocaba a su puerta.

* * *

-¿Qué quieres?- House abrió la puerta

- Hablar contigo-

-¿De?- House lo miraba con sospecha

-Hace una semana le pedí a Lisa que se casará conmigo…- trató de explicar el investigador privado.

- Felicidades-

House sintió como si le dieran un golpe en su hígado. Intentó azotar la puerta pero Lucas lo detuvo.

- ¡No me dejaste terminar! Hace una semana le pedí que se casara conmigo, ella dijo que necesitaba tiempo para decidir. Hoy decidió que no quiere casarse conmigo-

House dejo de empujar la puerta.

- Terminamos-

House miro a Lucas y se sorprendió de ver la seriedad en su cara. Desde la primera vez que lo conoció parecía siempre sonreír; esa noche se veía triste.

- ¿No es otra farsa?-

-No-

House asintió y dejo el paso libre para que Lucas entrara a la casa.

* * *

- ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?- el doctor se dirigió a la cocina mientras Lucas husmeaba.

- Cuando empecé a salir con Lisa, debí haberte dicho. Siento que te lo debo…Tu sabes cosas de hombres. Además no creo volverte a ver, al menos que Lisa resulte estar embarazada, no que no usáramos protección, pero nunca se sabe…-

- Lucas - House regresó de la cocina y le dio una cerveza - Solo bebe-

- Gracias-

Se sentaron a disfrutar la cerveza.

-¿Wilson?- preguntó Lucas

- Está de guardia en el hospital o algo así-

- Creí que los internos eran los únicos que hacían guardia-

- Entonces no sé donde está-

Unos tragos más de cerveza y otro momento de silencio.

- ¡No puedo creer que le pidieras matrimonio a Cuddy! Y después de 4 meses de relación- finalmente dijo House con una sonrisa

- Me acerqué bastante, dame crédito por eso- Lucas volvió a sonreír – Y fueron 10 meses, salíamos desde Junio-

- Te daré crédito por soportarla por tantos meses-

Lucas se rió. – No tienes que pretender conmigo House, se que estás enamorado de ella. Sé que por los últimos meses me has odiado. Apuesto a que tienes una foto mía con dardos detrás de tu puerta-

House bebió un largo trago de su cerveza –Si, te odie. Estabas con Cuddy. La tenías y todo lo que ella implica- House empino la botella y se termino la cerveza. – Lo peor de todo es que funcionaba. Tu con Cuddy tenía sentido. Cuddy nunca la ha gustado lo normal. Nunca saldría con un contador insípido, pero _tú._ Eres lo suficientemente raro para que le gustaras-

-Supongo que eso es un cumplido- Lucas termino también su cerveza. -A decir verdad yo estaba celoso de ti.-

-¿De mi?-

- Si, cuando la veía arreglarse por la mañana. Con esos trajes de jefa, blusas escotadas y aquellos tacones. Sabía que tú la verías todo el día así-

-Tu la podías ver desnuda- replicó House

-Tienes razón; eso era mejor-

Silencio nuevamente

-Necesitamos algo más fuerte- House se levantó

- ¿Qué tienes?-

-Whiskey-

-Sírveme-

House sirvió dos tragos. En cuanto se lo dio a Lucas, el investigador se lo bebió.

- ¿Otro?-

- Si no es molestia-

-Para nada, además el licor es de Wilson-

- Voy extrañarla- Lucas bebió – Su cabello, sus ojos azules, su manera de ser mandona, su sentido del humor, sus besos y el sexo…wow…ella sabe hacer unos movimientos con su cadera…-

-Lucas- House le advirtió

-Perdón…perdón…voy a extrañar más su sonrisa. Cuando ella sonríe ilumina el cuarto y sabes que es solo para ti, puedes sentirlo aquí- Lucas puso su mano sobre su pecho –Con esa sonrisa puedes ser feliz el resto de tu vida-

-No te culpo, cualquiera la extrañaría-

-Voy a extrañar a Rachel también. ¿Sabes? Ya sabía decir mi nombre. Bueno, solo decía "ucas" con su vocecita de bebé-

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó House

- ¿Qué?-

- Llevarte tan bien con el pequeño demonio-

- Siempre me he llevado bien con los niños- Lucas se encogió de hombros. El detective se termino su segundo trago

-¿Estás muy borracho como para tocar?- preguntó House.

-Nunca- Lucas tomo el lugar en el piano y House tomo la guitarra.

- Tú eliges- indicó House

Lucas decidió por tocar _Sad Lisa._

_

* * *

_

-Muy apropiado- dijo House cuando terminaron la canción

- Bueno, a lo que vine- bebió su trago por completo y se cambio de lugar para quedar sentado de frente a House

- ¿Vas a golpearme?-

-Cállate y escucha- Lucas respiro hondo – Lisa Cuddy no puede salvarte, lo que alucinaste, jamás pasará-

- ¿Tratas de decirme que ella no esta interesada en mí?-

-No, House escucha. Lisa no puede salvarte- Lucas sonaba un poco ebrio.

- ¿No puede salvarme? Yo nunca le pedí que me salvara-

-Alucinaste un mundo donde ella es mejor que el vicodin y eso nunca va pasar, porque en todos los años que llevas de conocerla has fallado en tomar en consideración una cosa: Lisa está tan dañada como tú, solo que ella lo esconde mejor-

- Se que Cuddy tiene sus problemas emocionales pero creo que exageras- House dejó la guitarra a un lado – Y creo que estás borracho-

Lucas se rió –House traté de hacerla feliz, ella no me dejo hacerla feliz-

-Quizás no se quiso casar contigo porque no estaba enamorada de ti-

-Ella me ama- dijo Lucas con confianza para sorpresa de House –Ella te ama a ti también, pero ese no es punto aquí. –

- Y yo que creía que ese era el problema principal- House comentó burlonamente

-House- Lucas seguía con una seriedad desconocida en él. – Lisa ha tenida terrible suerte en el amor; todos estos años has creído que ella debe ser tu ángel salvador, pero desde mi perspectiva, tu tendrás que ayudarla a ella-

House se quedo callado analizando el discurso que Lucas le dio –Tu sabes algo que yo no, tu sabes cual es la pieza que falta-

-Ella no es un rompecabezas-

-Lo es para mí-

-¡Diablos House!- Lucas se pasó la mano por el cabello –Sé que has estado esperando este momento para tener una oportunidad con ella, pero haz esto sin rompecabezas, sin acertijos, solo…apóyala ¿okay?–

- Si- House estaba confundido con la extraña conversación

-Gracias- Lucas se levantó –Nos vemos House-

-Nos vemos Lucas-

Lucas abrió la puerta y se topó con Wilson

-Wilson- dijo el detective al pasar

-Hey…Lucas- Wilson alcanzó a contestar. – House ¿estas bien?-

- Perfetirijillo –

- ¿Qué hacía Lucas aquí?- Wilson dejó su portafolio y se quito el abrigo.

-¡Rayos Wilson! Nos atrapaste, planeo dejarte y me voy a fugar con Lucas. No le digas a Cuddy le rompería el corazón-

-¡Aja! Hablaban de Cuddy ¿de que tema si se puede saber?-

-Comparábamos notas en cuanto a los gritos que hace Cuddy en la cama- House se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su cuarto – Tu no entenderías, te explicare cuando llegues a la pubertad-

-Bien, no me digas ahora, se que mañana vas a tener que platicarlo- Wilson se coloco las manos en la cintura

-Concuerdo contigo, hablamos por la mañana- House cerró la puerta de su cuarto

-¡Por lo menos Lucas sabe usar el portavasos!- grito Wilson, pero House lo ignoro. Tenía que pensar su plan para mañana.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

  
**

El siguiente capitulo "Planes e incertidumbre" parte 1

Habrá caso médico, saldrá el equipo, Wilson será Wilson y por fin Cuddy y House interactuan.

Las reviews (amenazas, quejas, notas de errores y demás aclaraciones.) son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Planes e incertidumbre parte 1

Cuddy apagó la alarma de su reloj. Dio una vuelta en su cama; se sorprendió cuando estiro su brazo izquierdo y noto la ausencia de Lucas. Lo había olvidado; terminaron la noche anterior.

La doctora se recrimino el desliz.

Miro su reloj que marcaba las 5:45 am. En su rutina diaria de ejercicio, hoy tocaba correr, pero no tenía el más mínimo deseo de hacerlo. Se quedo recostada con los ojos cerrados, pero sin dormir. Cuando los abrió nuevamente eran las 7:23 am. Estaba atrasada para ir a trabajar.

* * *

House se anudaba la corbata mientras silbaba una alegre tonada.

-¿A que se debe tanto jubilo?- Wilson le preguntó al entrar a su cuarto –Un momento ¿Usarás una corbata al trabajo?-

-Si- House se acomodo el nudo –Y también estoy usando una camisa planchada, me afeitaría pero sería demasiado- Se coloco su saco.

-Tengo miedo de preguntar ¿Por qué el cambio de apariencia?-

-Voy invitar a salir a Cuddy- dijo muy campante House

-Pero…ella sale con Lucas- Wilson afirmo

-Ya no más. Kojak vino anoche para decirme que habían terminado-

-¿Kojak?- Wilson puso sus manos en la cintura

-Si, el detective de la televisión-

-Lo sé, pero ese programa termino en 1978. Actualiza la referencia-

-Bien. Shawn Spencer vino anoche para decirme que habían terminado. ¿Mejor?-

-Si-

Salieron del cuarto y fueron a la cocina.

-House creo que esto es un error- Wilson gesticulo – Tu la dejaste en paz, ella te dejo en paz. Todos eran felices ¿Qué paso con aquella mujer con la que saliste un tiempo? ¿Por qué no la invitas a ella a salir otra vez?-

-Por que comería una hamburguesa cuando puedo comer filete miñón- House se sirvió cereal

-Deberías decirle eso a Cuddy, estoy seguro de que apreciaría ser comparada con un pedazo de carne-

-Tienes razón, le diré algo sobre sus pechugas- House subió una ceja

-O podrías darle un tiempo a solas considerando que acaba de romper con su novio- Wilson trataba de persuadirlo

-Ella rompió con Lucas porque esta lista para un hombre de verdad- House dejo el tazón de cereal con los trastes sucios.

-¿Ese eres tú?- Wilson frunció el ceño

-Correcto- House salió del departamento - ¡Que maravilloso día!- grito en el pasillo

* * *

Cuddy recibió a la niñera y le informo que necesitaría sus servicios completos otra vez y que talvez Lucas pasaría más tarde a recoger unas cosas.

La doctora arreglaba unos papeles para irse; cuando vio la cajita azul en la mesa de centro de su sala. La levantó y la abrió. Ahí estaba el anillo. La regresó a la mesa. Sin ganas de desayunar, se despidió de su hija y se fue.

* * *

-¿Y la doctora Cuddy?- preguntó House a una enfermera al no encontrarla en su oficina

-Llamó diciendo que llegaría un poco tarde- le informo la mujer

-Esperare- House se sentó y se puso a tamborilear con su bastón.

20 minutos después por fin llegó Cuddy.

-Buenos días- le dijo House al verla.

-Buenos días- le contesto la doctora al mismo tiempo que firmaba su llegada.

- ¿Estas bien?- House pregunto notando algo fuera de lugar con Cuddy

-Si ¿por qué preguntas?- Cuddy camino hacia la clínica

-No hay razón…Cuddy me preguntaba…-

-Llegaste temprano- Cuddy le interrumpió -¿Tienes un caso?-

-No, pero…-

-Consigue uno antes de medio día, o yo te impondré un caso. Ahora si me disculpas, estoy atrasada para una reunión- Cuddy se retiro a su oficina dejando a House con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

-Necesito un caso- House llegó a su oficina donde su equipo lo esperaba –Y lo necesito rápido- Guardo su corbata en el bolsillo

-¿Cuddy ya te esta molestando tan temprano?- pregunto Foreman

-No, pero quiero mantenerla de buen humor, así que díganme que tienen-

- Hombre de 50 años con un absceso en su cadera – sugirió Taub

-Nah- House lo rechazo

-¿Qué tal un bebé con una inexplicable erupción?- Trece ofreció

-No bebés-

Chase iba a opinar, pero House lo mando callar.

- Timothy Drake adolescente de 15 años, entró para una amigdalectomía salio del quirófano con presión alta, ritmo cardiaco bajo y temperatura.- Foreman le dio el expediente

-Tu si sabes lo que me gusta- House sonrío – Ese es mi compa- estiro el puño para que Foreman lo chocara con él. El neurólogo lo ignoro.

-Empezáramos con los análisis-

* * *

- ¿Qué tal te fue con Cuddy?- preguntó Wilson al entrar al elevador con House

-No pude preguntarle nada, estaba ocupada- se encogió de hombros

-Ocupada de verdad ocupada o falsamente ocupada porque no quiere verte ocupada-

-Genuinamente ocupada-

- De seguro ni noto tu corbata-

Salieron del elevador.

-¿A dónde vas? Creí que íbamos a almorzar- Wilson pregunto cuando House siguió caminando de largo.

-Le preguntaré a nuestra querida Decana de medicina si gusta acompañarnos-

* * *

Cuddy estaba agradecida de que la junta saliera bien, también de que por 2 horas tuvo su mente entretenida. Pero ahora; sola en su oficina sus pensamientos lentamente se dirigían al mismo asunto.

Tomo su teléfono celular y busque en sus contactos a Lucas.

Recordó como hace un año, Lucas le dio su número telefónico y le dijo que le llamara cuando lo deseara. Ahora no solo tenía su teléfono celular, asimismo el de su casa, dirección, correo electrónico, el teléfono de su primo en Boston (¿Para que diablos necesitaba ese número?), su foto, y por si fuera poco tenía un tono personalizado. Cuddy se rio de si misma.

Ella sabía que debería borrar el número, sin embargo lo que quería hacer era llamarlo.

-_ Solo bórralo- _pensó la doctora

- Hola Cuddy- House entró a la oficina seguido por Wilson

-¿Ya tienes un caso?- Cuddy guardó su celular

- Si, un joven que vino a que le sacaran las amígdalas-

-¿Complicaciones post operatorias?- preguntó

-Tal vez, te diremos si somos demandados por malapraxis, hasta entonces ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros?- House señaló a Wilson, este solo saludo.

- Yo…yo no tengo tiempo, tengo mucho trabajo.-

-Pero tienes que comer ¿no?-

-Ordenaré que me traigan algo. Gracias- Cuddy observo a los hombres enfrente de ella. –Ya pueden irse-

-Esta bien, pero estaremos en la cafetería por si cambias de opinión-

Se retiraron de la oficina.

* * *

-Tus dotes de persuasión me dejaron sorprendido- Wilson se burló al salir de la oficina de la decana

- Ella estaba trabajando- el localizador de House sonó. –Ordéname una hamburguesa-

-¿Seguro que no prefieres filete miñón?-

* * *

- ¿Qué pasó?- House llegó al cuarto de Timothy

-Lo tenemos controlado pero…- Taub

- Su presión se esta elevando, estuvo inconciente- le informó Trece

-Es más que una complicación postoperatoria- House examino los ojos del muchacho

-¿Sabe que tiene mi hijo?- preguntó la madre

-No va a morir en los siguientes 5 minutos. Háganle una tomografía-

-¿Ahora? Si lo acostamos, la presión de la cabeza subirá, debemos mantenerlo con la cabeza arriba- dijo Taub

-Les recomiendo que tomen la tomografía rápidamente- House abrió la puerta de vidrio del cuarto –Veamos que le pasa a su cerebro-

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

  
**

El siguiente capitulo "Planes e incertidumbre" parte 2

¿Quién me dice quién es Shawn Spencer?

Las reviews (amenazas, quejas, notas de errores y demás aclaraciones.) son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Planes e incertidumbre parte 2

- No hay nada ahí- Chase miro la tomografía

- Si, nada- Foreman observo a detalle.

House lanzaba su pelota al aire – A las mujeres les gustan los chocolates ¿verdad?- miro a Trece

-Si- la doctora le sonrío –Y entre más caros mejor-

-¿Ves Foreman? Solo tenías que regalarle trufas y todavía sería tuya- se burló House

-Podemos enfocarnos en el caso- se quejó Foreman

-No es post operatorio- dijo House

-¿Una condición pre existente?- Chase pregunto

- Meningitis- dijo House

- Puede ser bacterial, viral, o…-

-O realizan la punción lumbar para averiguarlo- les ordeno House - Trece y pequeño Taub hagan el procedimiento, Chase y Foreman vayan a su casa. Yo necesito comprar trufas-

* * *

-¿Chocolates? ¿Es tu gran plan? Cuddy parece del tipo de mujer que cuida su figura- Wilson miro alrededor

- Dulces son dulces, todo mundo los comen…bueno excepto los diabéticos, pero fuiste a la escuela de medicina sabes de esas cosas-

- ¿Simplemente se los darás?-

- No. Los dejaré en su escritorio. Cuando los abra verá la nota adentro de mi parte. De esa manera evito una confrontación- House escogió una caja azul con dorado de trufas.

-De esa manera evitas el rechazo-

-Es un gesto romántico- House pagó por los chocolates – Al menos eso leí en la sección de Cartas de Playboy-

Wilson resopló

- ¿Qué?-

-Nada…es que…olvídalo House-

-¿Qué? Dímelo has tenido esa cara de desaprobación desde esta mañana-

- Creo que estás cometiendo un error- Wilson se puso las manos en la cintura – Deberías darle tiempo o…dedicar tus esfuerzos a otra persona-

La expresión de House cambio de curiosidad a confusión

-¿De que hablas? Tu eres el que me ha estado diciendo que Cuddy es perfecta para mí, que debería invitarla a salir. Solo te faltan las alitas y el pañal de todas las veces que jugaste a Cupido-

- ¿Qué tal si regresa con Lucas?-

House lo miro con cierto rencor.

- ¿Qué? Puede ser. Los rompimientos son como tumbar una maquina expendedora de dulces, tienes que hacerlo en varios intentos. Empujar hacia delante y hacia atrás-

- Seinfeld, terminó en 1998, actualiza tus referencias- House se dio media vuelta marchándose enojado.

-¡House!-

* * *

-¿Notaste que House usaba una camisa planchada?- Taub preguntó a Trece mientras preparaba la punción lumbar.

-Si, y no quiero saber que trae entre manos- Trece sonrió.

-Timothy, necesito que juntes tus rodillas hasta el pecho en posición fetal-

-Si- el muchacho obedeció

-Estarás bien- su madre le acaricio el pelo

Taub coloco la aguja – Sentirás un punzón- Al meter la aguja un chorro de líquido espinal salpico a Taub – ¡Pásame el manómetro!-

* * *

-Sacamos 80 milímetros de líquido espinal. Logramos aminorar los síntomas- informo Taub a House

-Ya no le duele la cabeza, pero es solo temporal- agregó Trece

-Manténgalo en manitol para la presión intracraneal- House indico

Foreman y Chase llegaron a la oficina. – No encontramos nada tóxico en su casa.-

-No es meningitis- conjeturó Taub

-O es una meningitis atípica- replico Trece –Provocada por una cepa de tuberculosis-

-¿Qué más puede causar los síntomas?- House se reclino en su silla

- Herpes simplex o neurosífilis- Chase opino

-Bien, vayan a preguntarle al muchacho si alguien ya desfloro su florecita de amor- House se levantó y los paso de lado –Que la madre no este ahí o mentira-

* * *

House fue a la clínica, desde la estación de enfermeras miraba la oficina de Cuddy para saber si ya había visto los chocolates.

- ¿Dr. House?- el enfermero le habló

- ¿Qué?- House mantuvo la mirada fija en la oficina

-Sabía que los rumores de Ud. y Dr. Wilson eran ciertos, pero…estoy en una relación monógama y no puedo salir con usted-

- ¡¿Qué?!- House por fin le presto atención

-La nota en los chocolates- el enfermero le mostró la caja vacía con el papel en fondo

-¿Cómo obtuviste esto?-

-La Dra. Cuddy los dejó aquí, me pregunto si los quería y los acepte-

-¿Los abrió?- House tomo la caja vacía

-No- el enfermero se comió el último – En cuanto los vio, los trajo para acá. Supongo que creyó que eran de algún paciente agradecido-

House se sintió decepcionado, Cuddy había ignorado el detalle.

- No se sienta mal- el enfermero siguió hablando –Talvez no los quiso porque esta indispuesta-

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Dra. Cuddy no comió nada en todo el día-

-¿Nada?-

-Nada. Ni salio a comer ni ordeno que le llevaran-

House se quedo pensativo.

* * *

-Sra. Drake, puede darnos unos minutos- Foreman le pidió a la madre.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto preocupada la mamá

-Mamá, a lo mejor quieren tomar una muestra fecal-

-Claro, ire a llamar a tu padre- la mujer salió del cuarto.

-Muy bien, queremos que seas honesto con nosotros- Foreman le dijo al joven

* * *

-Tuvo sexo sin protección- dijo Chase con una cara feliz

- Acaso no les enseñan nada en las escuelas públicas- House guardaba sus cosas

-Sus padres están divorciados, paso los últimos 2 meses con su papá en Boston. Conoció a una chica y el resto es historia- Foreman explicó

-Bien, hagan las pruebas- House se echó la mochila al hombro –Nos vemos mañana-

* * *

Cuddy se froto la frente. Le dolía la cabeza. Probablemente por no comer y mirar la pantalla de su computadora todo el día. Había pasado la última hora borrando correos electrónicos de Lucas, ninguno lo abrió.

Apago su computadora. Se levantó y estiro los brazos. Era tiempo de ir a casa.

-¿Alistándote para irte?- House entró a la oficina

-Si- Cuddy observó a House con un poco de aprensión. Por fin noto la camisa planchada. - ¿Cómo esta tu paciente?-

-Parece que tu cirujano no se equivoco al sacarle las amígdalas-

-Bien-

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto House.

Cuddy se mordió el labio – Tu sabes que Lucas y yo terminamos-

-Si, un pajarito me dijo-

-¿Fue a verte?-

-Si, anoche y debo decirte que…- House hizo la seña con su mano, simulando que bebía – ¿Es por eso que terminaste con él? ¿bebía demasiado?-

-No- Cuddy termino de guardar sus cosas, parecía inmune al comentario.

-¿Crees que Rachel podrá dormir bien esta noche? Digo, Lucas era una súper nana ¿no? O era más como súper sustituto de figura paterna. Como sea, probablemente le cantaba canciones de cuna.- House buscaba una reacción. Cuddy solo apagó la luz. - O serás tu la que tenga problemas dormir sola-

Cuddy se acercó a House –Aprecio tus intentos de animarme…-

- ¿Cuáles intentos? ¿Invitarte a almorzar? Eso era para que tú pagaras, por ser la jefa…-

-Aprecio tus intentos de animarme y tu preocupación…- Cuddy dijo muy confiada –… pero estoy bien. Nos vemos mañana- Se retiro de la oficina

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, la niñera le informo a Cuddy que efectivamente Lucas había pasado por la residencia en la tarde. Se llevó sus libros, discos y su guitarra.

Cuddy baño, le dio de cenar y durmió a Rachel. Después de eso; su estomago le reclamo las horas que llevaba sin comida. La doctora reviso su refrigerador, en el fondo encontró el Pollo tetrazzini que Lucas preparó el fin de semana. Lo tiro a la basura.

Nada se le antojaba para comer. Por fin se preparó un tazón de avena.

Cuddy sacó su laptop dispuesta a adelantar trabajo. Se acomodo en su sillón favorito.

-No- Cuddy noto que el anillo seguía sobre la mesa de centro, justo donde lo había dejado esa mañana. _¿Por qué no se lo llevó? ¿Acaso no lo vio? ¿Por qué dejarlo conmigo?_ Se pregunto Cuddy.

Tomo la cajita y sacó el anillo. Se atrevió a ponérselo. Quedaba perfecto. Observó el diamante, la argolla en oro blanco. Se lo quito para leer la inscripción en el interior de la sortija: _"Lisa & Lucas"_

Lo guardo en su caja y lo dejó otra vez sobre la mesa.

* * *

Wilson regresó al departamento. Encontró a su compañero de vivienda sentado pensativo en el sillón.

-House, se que estás enojado conmigo, pero dejarme en el hospital fue infantil. A partir de mañana cada quien llevará su propio auto- colgó su abrigo.

-¿House? ¿Sigues enojado por lo que dije?- el doctor miraba al espacio – Escúchame y verás que tengo razón. Si sales con Cuddy en este momento, terminaras lastimado. Debes darle su tiempo, de otra manera saldrá contigo por despecho. Serás "el de rebote"-

-No invitaré a salir Cuddy-

- ¿Seguirás mi consejo?- preguntó sorprendido Wilson

-No tiene nada que ver con lo que estás balbuceando-

-¿No?-

-Hay algo malo con Cuddy, algo que no veo, que no encaja- House se levantó de su asiento – Necesito averiguar que es de una vez por todas-

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

  
**

El siguiente capitulo "Contradicción"

Las reviews (amenazas, quejas, notas de errores y demás aclaraciones.) son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	6. Contradicción

Cuddy se despertó a las 5:45 am. Se levanto a checar a Rachel. La bebé dormía calmada en su cuna. La doctora calculó que tenía al menos 1 hora antes de que su hija se despertara.

Salió a correr. Quería despejar su mente. A mitad del camino se sintió desvanecer. Se recargo en un árbol, para evitar caerse.

- Solo a ti se te ocurre salir a hacer ejercicio sin nada en el estomago- se dijo a sí misma – Bien pensado doctora-

Tomo aire y regresó a casa.

* * *

Wilson se rasco la cabeza. Aún estaba medio dormido. Encontró a House desayunando en la cocina.

- Dos días seguidos que te despiertas temprano, no puede ser buena señal-

- Buenos días a ti también, Wilson-

- ¿A que horas te levantaste?-

- A las 6:00 am, mucho en que pensar-

- ¿Insistirás con lo de Cuddy?-

- Hay algo malo con ella-

- Tengo una teoría al respecto…- Wilson abrió el refrigerador, saco el jugo de naranja. – Creo…que Cuddy esta mal…¡porque termino con su novio!-

Se sirvió un vaso.

House espero a que Wilson bebiera – Lucas le pidió matrimonio a Cuddy-

Wilson escupió el jugo -¡Qué?!-

-Sip-

-Wow-

- Cuddy debió de haber dicho que si- dijo House

Wilson se quedo pasmado – Repite eso-

- Cuddy debió haber aceptado la propuesta y se debió haber casado con él. Era lo lógico, ella dijo que no. ¿Por qué?-

- No puedes estar hablando en serio-

- Cuddy es una persona solitaria, encuentra a Lucas, se pasa meses con este tipo, se acuesta con él, lo presenta a su amigos, deja que se encariñe con Rachel, prácticamente viven juntos y cuando esta a un paso de obtener su familia perfecta. Se niega ¿Por qué?-

- ¡Puede haber cientos de razones! Dios sabe que piensan las mujeres…Cameron por ejemplo. Casi no se casa con Chase y luego lo deja-

-Pero Cameron tenía un esposo muerto en su pasado. ¿Qué tiene Cuddy en el suyo?-

-¿Crees que tiene un esqueleto en su closet que nunca te dijo? Además Cuddy es mala para mentir, y es mala mintiendo a ti-

- Pero es una prodigio cuando se trata de guardar secretos, es especial los de ella-

-Esto es ridículo- Wilson se cruzo de brazos. -La conoces por décadas.-

-Si, y Cuddy siempre ha sido una anomalía. La chica fiestera que a la vez es ratón de biblioteca; la mujer para quien la familia es lo primero, pero nunca visita a sus padres…-

-Espera- Wilson lo interrumpió – Nadie es perfecto, nadie es totalmente consistente con sus palabras y sus acciones-

-Pero…-

-Ella hizo una elección con su vida. Cuddy debe tener sus razones…House estás buscando un misterio, donde no lo hay-

House se quedó sin argumentos.

-Voy a cambiarme para el trabajo- dijo Wilson

* * *

- Buenos días Cuddy- Wilson saludo a la doctora cuando la vio en la clínica.

- Hola Wilson- guardó un expediente.

- ¿Cómo has estado?-

Cuddy lo miro –House te dijo-

-Si-

- Es un rompimiento, es...lo que es-

-Si necesitas hablar- Wilson le puso la mano en el hombro

- Ni siquiera te agradaba Lucas, y nunca aprobaste que saliera con él- dijo Cuddy muy seria

Wilson quito la mano. – Yo…bueno…eso quedo en el pasado ¿no?-

- Estoy jugando contigo Wilson, y estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar- se fue a atender un paciente

* * *

House llegó a su oficina, su equipo lo esperaba en la mesa.

-No es herpes ni neurosífilis – Foreman le informó

- Le seguimos administrando manitol, pero si sigue así tendrá un derrame cerebral- dijo Trece

- ¿Alguna idea nueva?- pregunto House, ninguno del equipo respondió. – Muy bien debemos despejar nuestra ideas, distraernos un poco- House sacó 4 carpetas y se las dio al equipo- ¿Qué tal un poco de lectura ligera?-

- ¿Otro paciente?- pregunto Taub

-Algo así-

Trece abrió el expediente –Este es el expediente médico de Cuddy – lo cerró y levantó las manos – No lo leeré-

-House- Foreman habló - ¿Qué significa esto?-

-Estoy buscando algo, ya lo leí. Pero talvez ustedes vean algo-

- ¿Crees que esta enferma?- Chase hojeo el expediente

-No, buscó algo más-

-No deberíamos leer el expediente de nuestra jefa- dijo Foreman

- ¿Buscas un algo emocional en su expediente médico?- preguntó Taub

- Me serviría leer su diario o registros de terapia, pero nuestra jefa no tiene nada de eso-

-Es bastante corto su expediente- comentó Chase

-Si, al parecer Cuddy ha tenido una vida muy sana. Una amigdalectomía cuando tenía 16 años y el tratamiento de fertilización de hace un par de años y es todo-

- Eso es privado- Trece dijo en voz alto

- Estuvo hospitalizada una semana por las amígdalas…- Chase leyó en voz alta

- Complicaciones post operatorias - explicó House

- ¡Como nuestro paciente!- Foreman refunfuño

House asintió – No es ninguna enfermedad venérea ¿Qué más puede ser?-

-Debe ser ambiental- comentó Taub

- Revisamos cada centímetro de su casa- se defendió Chase

-¿Escuela?-

-Se salió de la preparatoria hace 6 meses-

-El chico pasó unos meses en la casa de su papá en Boston- Trece sugirió

-Claro el exótico y lejano reino de Boston- House rechazó la teoría.

- ¿Mascotas?- pregunto Taub

- Cáncer- House declaró – Un tumor en el cerebro. Explicaría la presión-

- No salió nada en la tomografía-

- No salió, porque el tumor esta ocultándose en la fosa posterior. Hagan una resonancia magnética- House le ordenó a su equipo.

- ¿House?- Taub se quedo atrás para hablar con su jefe

-¿Si?-

- Cuddy si ha tenido por lo menos una vez terapia. Para ser decana de medicina debieron de hacerle una evaluación psicológica.-

House sonrió.

* * *

- ¿Dónde estabas? Te busque para almorzar- Wilson le preguntó a House cuando éste entró a su oficina.

- Recursos Humanos- House se sentó enfrente del escritorio del oncólogo. – Veamos que tenemos aquí- sacó un folder lleno de papeles.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? – Pregunto curioso Wilson

- El expediente de Cuddy- House hojeo la carpeta – Vaya que ha ido a simposios, conferencias, y talleres-

- Cuddy te va a matar-

-Relájate-

- House ¿qué quieres encontrar? Una gran flecha roja que diga:"SOLUCIÓN JUSTO AQUÍ"-

- Eso me ayudaría bastante- House sacó unas hojas – Eureka- leyó en silencio. Wilson espero.

- Bueno, esto no ayuda-

- ¿Qué dice?-

- Lisa Cuddy tiene el nivel de calificación y competencia para el puesto. Además de poseer los conocimientos técnicos….bla bla bla…luego algo de su perfil y que es responsable-

-House, todo eso ya lo sabes ¿Por qué haces esto?-

- Del modo que Lucas lo dijo…-

- ¿Por qué le haces caso a él?-

- ¡No lo estoy! Pero lo que dijo…-

- Estaba borracho y herido por el rechazo. O talvez te estaba jugando una broma, por lo del día de Acción de Gracias del año pasado-

- Cuddy confió en él, ella le dijo algo. Tienes razón entiendo a Cuddy mejor que nadie, pero hay algo que falta-

* * *

- ¿No es malo que se necesiten 4 doctores para sacar una resonancia?- Trece dijo.

Ella, Taub y Foreman estaban en los controles. Chase con el paciente.

- Solo empieza- Foreman le indicó

Trece inicio la maquina. Esperaron que las imágenes aparecieran en la pantalla de la computadora.

- No hay nada- Todos se decepcionaron

-¡Necesito ayuda!- Chase golpeo el cristal – ¡Dejo de respirar!-

* * *

- Dra. Cuddy- una secretaria entro con timidez a la oficina

-¿Si?- Cuddy levanto la cabeza para verla

- Soy Lana, de personal. Tenemos un pequeño problema-

* * *

- Estuvo mucho tiempo recostado, dejo respirar- dijo Chase - Lo tuvimos que entubar-

- Pero alcanzamos a sacar la resonancia, y esta limpio. Ningún tumor- aclaró Foreman

- Entonces si es ambiental- habló House. - ¿El padre sigue en Boston?-

- Creo que llegará aquí por la mañana-

-Díganle que traiga su ropa, y la marca de los productos que usa. Shampoo, detergentes, pasta de dientes…Y cuando llegue háganle pruebas. Puede que tenga lo mismo pero en él no se haya activado-

Cuddy abrió la puerta de la oficina de House.

- ¿De verdad creías que podías sacar mi expediente de Recursos Humanos sn que yo lo supiera?-

- Obviamente si, o no lo hubiera hecho-

- ¡Maldición House!- Cuddy se acercó al escritorio. Todos se quitaron de su camino – No quiero que te metas en mis asuntos personales ¿Entendido?-

-Si-

Cuddy salió con la misma furia con la que entro. House se levantó y se puso su saco.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Foreman.

- Ya recibí mi regaño del día, me voy a casa-

* * *

Después de una largo día de trabajo, Cuddy estaba cansada y quería dormirse temprano, pero Rachel tenía otros planes.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Por qué no te quieres dormir?-

Cuddy ya estaba con la pijama puesta. Rachel sentada en la cuna.

-¿Quieres que te cante?-

Rachel solo la miro.

- ¿Un cuento?-

La bebé señaló sus peluches del otro lado de la habitación.

- Con que eso quieres- Cuddy camino hacia los juguetes - ¿El pato que te regalo tu Wilson?-

Rachel pronunció un sonido, que Cuddy, siendo su madre; sabía que significaba "no".

- ¿El osito panda?-

Otro "no"

- ¿El perro?-

Esta vez sonó un "si"

- ¿Quieres _este_ perro?-

Rachel estiró sus bracitos. Cuddy le dio el perro y observo como su hija se acomodaba para dormir.

-Por supuesto que quieres el perro que Lucas me regalo en nuestra primera cita-

Cuddy se sentó en el suelo y se recargó en la cuna. Miro al techo y suspiro.

Se le quitaron las ganas de dormir.

**Continuara…**

* * *

El siguiente capitulo "Enigma"

Las reviews (amenazas, quejas, notas de errores y demás aclaraciones.) son muy apreciadas. Rowen la parte de Cameron lo puse inspirada en tu comentario.

Gracias por leer.


	7. Enigma

El anillo de compromiso seguía sobre la mesa de centro. Cuddy se le quedo mirando.

- Dra. Cuddy ¿Está bien?- Tammy, la niñera, preguntó al verla ensimismada esa mañana.

- Si- Cuddy le sonrió. Convencida con la respuesta la niñera se dirigió al cuarto de la niña.

La doctora tomo la caja de terciopelo y la escondió en su librero.

* * *

Wilson estaba listo para irse a trabajar cuando House se levantó.

- Regresaste a tu rutina de levantarte tarde- le dijo el oncólogo

- No tengo idea de que le pasa a mi paciente ¿para que llego temprano a trabajar?- House dio un gran bostezo

- ¿Para salvarlo?- Wilson guardo su emparedado para almorzar. – ¿Ya dejaste el asunto de Cuddy en paz?-

House se sentó en el sillón y prendió la televisión. – No, solo necesito un nuevo enfoque-

-Hable con ella ayer…parece bien-

- Para ti parece bien, pero no para mí; con mi ojo experto- puso un canal de caricaturas

- Más bien paranoico- refutó Wilson

- Se lo que hago. Por ejemplo ayer cuando descubrió lo del expediente casi ni me regaño-

El teléfono sonó. House que estaba junto al aparato no contestó. Wilson tuvo que ir hasta la sala y contestar.

- ¿Bueno?...Es para ti House, es Foreman-

- ¿Qué?- House tomo el teléfono

- House, el padre del muchacho ya llegó. Trajo con él las muestras…Pero…-

-¿Qué?-

- Tuvimos que abrir el cráneo del chico para liberar la presión-

- Llegaré en…bueno llegaré hoy- colgó el teléfono.

- ¿No fueron complicaciones de la operación?- preguntó Wilson

- No, nada que ver con las amigda…- House se quedo callado de repente

- ¿Ya sabes que tiene el muchacho?- Wilson reconoció la mirada de House.

-No, pero…de acuerdo al expediente médico de Cuddy, ella tuvo una amigdalectomía ¿Por qué Cuddy no lo menciono cuándo comente al paciente?-

- Aquí vamos otra vez- Wilson suspiró

- Sé que lo hago- repitió House, se levantó del sillón y camino a su cuarto. – Ayudare a Cuddy-

Wilson sonrío ante los intentos de su amigo.

* * *

Wilson esperó a que Cuddy se desocupara esa mañana.

- Hey Cuddy ¿puedo hablar contigo?-

- Seguro- Pasaron a la oficina de la decana.

- Es sobre House, sobre lo de tu expediente de ayer-

- ¿Vas a defender la invasión de mi privacidad?-

- House esta preocupado por ti- Wilson inicio su discurso – Es su manera de proteger a las personas que le importan. Cuando Amber murió House invadió mi privacidad cuando…- Wilson dejó de hablar.

- Cuando contrató a Lucas para que te espiara- Cuddy termino la frase por él

-Si, no fue mi intención mencionarlo-

Cuddy se sentó en el sillón.

- ¿De verdad término entre ustedes dos?- pregunto el doctor.

- No puedo creer que me preguntes eso-

- ¿Por qué? Soy tu amigo-

- O estás preguntando porque House te mandó a investigar o porque quieres aconsejar a House-

Wilson miro al suelo por un momento. – Lo siento Lisa. Te daré tu espacio-

- Gracias-

- Y las intenciones de House son buenas-

- Bueno, dile que solo me de mi espacio- dijo Cuddy.

* * *

House llegó tarde al hospital.

-House- Taub lo alcanzó en el pasillo. –El Sr. Drake ya está aquí, pero no quiere que le hagamos pruebas-

House gruño.

* * *

- ¿Usted es el doctor? Ya son las 2 de la tarde- se quejó el papá

- ¿No ve mi bata?- House no estaba usando bata. El padre lo miro confundido.

- Le explicamos que puede tener residuos de sustancias tóxicas, aunque a él no le afecten.- Trece le informo

– No saben que tiene que mi hijo, solo vino por las amígdalas, lleva días internado, le abrieron la cabeza y quieren encajarme una aguja a mi- El Sr. Drake se levantó la manga de la camisa.

- ¿Por qué su hijo esta bronceado y usted no?- preguntó House

-¿Qué?-

- Su hijo tiene marca de bronceado en su brazo, pero ninguno de ustedes está así…- Miro al joven recostado. – Tú mentiste, si has viajado-

- Solo fue a Boston con su padre- la madre dijo - ¿verdad?-

-Si- el muchacho contestó

- ¿Por qué es importante?- pregunto el papá

- Si ha estado en lugares calurosos y soleados, puede que se enfermara ahí- House observo la expresión del padre. - ¿Dónde estuvo tu hijo?-

- Papá no- rogó el hijo.

- Texas- contestó el padre. El muchacho se tapo la cara

- ¿Qué diablos hacían en Texas?- pregunto la madre.

- Una secretaria, una joven que trabaja para mi, ella…ella engaño a Tim. Terminó en Texas sin dinero, tuve que ir por él-

- ¿Se dejó engatusar por una mujer? ¿Por qué no me dijeron?-

-Estaba avergonzado- Timothy dijo.

- Deberías, fuiste un idiota. ¿Estuviste en el campo?- preguntó House

-Si, estuvo pidiendo aventón en la carretera-

- ¡¿Qué?!- la mamá se sorprendió.

- Lo siento mamá-

- Es Fiebre del Valle- declaró House. – Provocada por un hongo originario del sur. Inhalaste esporas que provocaron una infección al propagarse a tu cerebro y médula espinal. En la mayoría de las personas solo les da un dolor de cabeza y temperatura. Pero en tu caso…- House dejó el cuarto. Trece y Taub lo siguieron.

- Tenemos suficiente líquido para realizar otro examen, buscaremos coccidioidomycosis- dijo Taub

- Adelante-

- No puedo creer que otra persona casi muere por mentir- comentó Trece

- Esta vez, hasta el papá mintiendo para proteger el "honor" de su hijo- dijo Taub. House escuchó la conversación y se detuvo en seco, provocando que Taub chocara con él. - ¿Qué?-

- El expediente, es una mentira. Alguien mintió por ella.- House se alejó de los doctores dejándolos confundidos.

* * *

House camino lo más aprisa que pudo a su oficina. Revolvió su escritorio buscando el expediente médico de Cuddy. Lo tomo y de inmediato se dirigió a los elevadores.

- House…- Wilson le habló al verlo.

- Ahora no- House entró al elevador y presiono el botón de planta baja. – Tengo una corazonada- dijo antes que se cerrarán las puertas.

* * *

- Un buen mentiroso, tiene consistencia en sus mentiras.- House entró a la oficina de Cuddy. – Los buenos mentirosos recuerdan que le dijeron a quién, mantienen sus coartadas, conciben formas de mantener sus secretos. Yo creo que todavía tienes tus amígdalas, y que eres una pésima mentirosa.-

-¿De qué diablos hablas?- Cuddy lo observo desde su escritorio.

- ¿Tienes tus amígdalas?-

- Si, pero que tiene que ver…-

- Que curioso, de acuerdo a tu expediente médico. Te sacaron las amígdalas a los 16 años- House colocó la carpeta sobre el escritorio.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ver mi expediente médico?! ¡No tienes derecho! ¡No tienes ética! - Cuddy se levantó de su asiento.

- ¡¿Yo?! Tú eres la que tiene falsificado su expediente médico –

Cuddy puso sus manos sobre el escritorio. Respiro profundo y se volvió a sentar. House espero pacientemente.

- Lo olvidé, fue…fue hace muchos años- Cuddy se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto – Mi papá fue el que creyó que era necesario –

House levantó las cejas – ¿Eso es todo? –

- ¿Qué más quieres?-

- Generalmente cuando confronto a las personas sobres sus secretos del pasado, me confiesan todo... –

- ¿En serio? Deberías ser terapeuta. Tú y Wilson. Sería un éxito. – Cuddy se cruzó de brazos. – No hay nada más que decir –

- Le dijiste más que eso a Lucas – House comentó

- Si, pero el era mi novio; tu eres solo mi empleado –

House se ofendió con el comentario de Cuddy, se dio media vuelta listo para irse. – No, ése es mi truco – Volteo a ver de nuevo a Cuddy.

– Ofender a las personas para que me dejen en paz. Yo hago eso. No va a funcionar –

- House ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! –dijo Cuddy exasperada

- ¡La verdad!- House no quería ceder - ¿Por qué eres así?-

Cuddy frunció el ceño - ¿De eso se trata esto? ¿Crees que soy un rompecabezas sin una pieza? Siento decepcionarte House, pero esto…- Cuddy recogió su expediente – Esto…no es nada más que un error de adolescente. No tengo un gran trauma en mi pasado. Solo soy un desastre con una larga lista de decepciones y malas elecciones…-

House observo las facciones de Cuddy. – Entonces, nos vemos mañana –

House salió de la oficina sin más argumentos.

* * *

Wilson llegó al departamento.

- ¿House?- le habló a su amigo. Entró a la sala y encontró a House en el piano, solo mirando a las teclas. – Pasé a despedirme de Cuddy-

- ¿Qué te dijo?-

- No mucho, pero creo que entendí bien lo que hiciste-

- Traté de ayudar…y talvez llegar a segunda base-

- Lo sé- Wilson se quito el saco. – Pero ella quiere su espacio – se subió las mangas y se aflojo la corbata – Y dice que esta bien –

- El año pasado yo dije que estaba bien y termine en un hospital psiquiátrico – House tocó un tecla y sostuvo la nota. – No digo que Cuddy tenga un crisis nerviosa pero…-

- Todo estará bien House. Y se que te molesta no poder resolver las cosas –

- Sigo sin saber porque termino con Lucas…-

- House, se qué tienes un gran ego y no debería decirte esto pero…Tú eres una de las razones por la cual Cuddy termino con él. Puedo asegurartelo–

Wilson observó a House ensimismarse - ¿House?- movió su mano enfrente de sus ojos.

- Yo soy su contradicción…- House por fin hablo.

- Dije razón- respondió Wilson

- No entiendes Wilson. Hace 20 años la dejé, fui una decepción; ahora estoy aquí, dándole esperanza- House se levantó del banquillo.

- House se que eso tiene sentido en tu cabeza, pero acá afuera no tengo la menor idea de que hablas-

House ignoro el comentario y se puso su chaqueta.

-¿Adónde vas?-

-Con Cuddy-

- Te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro ¿verdad?- grito Wilson, pero su amigo solo azotó la puerta al irse.

* * *

El siguiente capitulo "Entendimiento"

Las reviews (amenazas, quejas, notas de errores y demás aclaraciones.) son muy apreciadas.

Este capitulo no terminaba originalmente así pero se hizo muy largo para mi gusto; y no se preocupen les dire el "secreto" del expediente

Gracias por leer.


	8. Entendimiento

Cuddy se dejó caer en su sillón; era temprano viernes por la noche y estaba aburrida. Cansada de jugar Rachel ya se había dormido.

Tomo el control remoto y cambio canal tras canal. Se pregunto por qué pagaba por televisión por cable si nunca tenía tiempo de ver los programas.

Una idea llegó a su mente.

Con gran paciencia conectó su videocámara a la televisión. Inserto el pequeño disco que decía en su carátula: "_Cumpleaños #1 de Rachel"_

La pantalla de la televisión se torno azul antes de que apareciera la primera imagen. Cuddy quitó el sonido y solo observó.

Era la primera fiesta de cumpleaños de Rachel. No era realmente una fiesta, eran solo Cuddy, Rachel y Lucas comiendo pastel, abriendo regalos...

Cuddy se asusto cuando de repente tocaron a la puerta.

Se asomo por la mirilla.

* * *

- House- Cuddy abrió la puerta y se recargo sobre ella. – De verdad no quiero discutir más –

House la miro directo a los ojos – Lo siento-

Cuddy se sorprendio al oir esas palabras –¿Qué?-

- Lo siento, por molestarte tanto-

Cuddy se quito del camino y dejó pasar a House. – Estas hablando en serio ¿verdad?-

- Escucha Cuddy – House se paro en medio del pasillo – No sé por qué terminaste con Lucas, no sé si cuando tenías 12 años descubriste a tu mamá con el jardinero, o talvez tu primer novio te engaño…pero sé que estás triste. Y negarlo no va ayudarte –

- Gracias House…pero yo no termine con Lucas…él termino conmigo-

House entre cerro los ojos – Aja. No sabía-

-Si, ahora lo sabes – Cuddy se recargó en la pared

-Bueno, te cortaron. Es mejor, se más sobre eso. Cuando Stacy me dejó…-

- Un momento. Tu y Stacy vivieron juntos por 5 años – Cuddy lo interrumpió –No es lo mismo –

- ¿Te sientes como mierda? –

Cuddy se rió – Si, un poco –

- Entonces es lo mismo. – House se encogió de hombros – Cuando Stacy me dejó, tu me apoyaste. No eras tan abrumadora como Wilson, pero me mantuviste a entretenido dándome casos en los cuales trabajar-

-¿Te ayudo?-

- Si. Eso y llamar borracho a Wilson a la 1 de la mañana-

- Entonces tu consejo es que me acabe la botella de vodka y le pregunte a Wilson si su nevera camina –

-Para empezar – House miro hacia la sala y noto la televisión con la videocámara conectada – ¿Torturándote con videos caseros? –

- Supongo…-

- Después que sigue ¿la quema de fotografías? – House entró a la sala

- Si, esta en mi lista – Cuddy lo siguió

House presiono el botón de play en la camara. Observó la escena del cumpleaños. Presiono el botón de stop.

- Entretenido pero cursi- volteo a mirar a Cuddy. – ¿Estás bien? –

Cuddy dejo salir las lagrimas que había reprimido toda la semana. – No, no estoy bien –

House camino hacia a ella, la rodeo con su brazos y la dejó llorar en su hombro.

- Sé que decidí correctamente…- dijo entre sollozos Cuddy – Pero duele, no creí que dolería así –

- Nunca lo cree uno – le dijo House sin soltarla. La consoló el resto de la noche.

* * *

Era lunes por la noche y House regresaba a su casa. El fin de semana había sido raro. Entre él y Wilson había ideado formas para distraer a Cuddy. Se sorprendió de lo divertido que era la compañía de la doctora bajo circunstancias diferentes a las del trabajo.

House salio del elevador y escucho que alguien tocaba su piano, se apresuró a su departamento.

House encontró a Lucas Douglas tocando una canción

_Lisa says that she's on the run  
Looking for a special one  
Lisa says that every time she makes his trip  
She knows her heart will beat_

El detective dejó de tocar. – Hola House –

- Hola Lucas ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Quería saber como estaba Lisa –

House se quito el abrigo

- Oh sí, respecto a eso. Se te olvido decirme un pequeño detalle en tu última visita –

- ¿Qué? –

- ¡Tu terminaste la relación¡ ¡ Tu rompiste su corazón¡ Debería darte un puñetazo en la cara –

- Un momento. Yo nunca dije que pasó; tu asumiste. Además me gusta pensar que fue mutuo –

-¡Tu la dejaste! Lo cual te hace un idiota automáticamente –

- Le dije que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, Lisa dijo no. Ella rompio mi corazón primero-

House sacó un par de cervezas. – Ten –

- Gracias – Lucas tomo la botella. Se sentaron el sofá.

- ¿Y que me dices de tu advertencias? Me hiciste pensar que Cuddy tenía más problemas – se quejó House

- Creo que lees mucho entre líneas House –

- Busqué por algo que no estaba ahí – House bebió un sorbo

- Yo te dije que no buscaras nada, que no era un acertijo. Es más bien como… una larga lista de decepciones y malas elecciones –

House dejó de beber – Es la misma frase dijo Cuddy…Ella si te dijo algo, ella si confió en ti ¡Demonios! –

- Soy una persona que inspira confianza – Lucas se encogió de hombros

- ¡Cállate! –

- De verdad que estás enojado por esto.-

- La conozco por 20 años y no me dice nada; a ti te conoce por 6 meses y te dice todo –

- Más de un año – Aclaró el detective – Vamos House, como si tu nunca hubieras confiado en alguna otra mujer en lugar de Cuddy –

- Eso se termina ahora… ¡Es una nueva era! – House levantó su botella.

- ¿Crees que puede hacerlo? Confiar en ella y que ella confíe en ti sin planes ocultos o juegos de engaños –

- Si, y cuando estemos juntos será perfecto –

- Bueno, brindo por eso – Lucas bebió de la cerveza

- ¿No te molesta? – preguntó House

- Un poco, pero quiero que Lisa feliz – Se levantó del sofá. – Buena suerte –

- ¿Qué harás ahora? –

- Tengo que buscar a mi hijo –

- ¿Tienes un hijo? Una ex novia que se le olvido decirte la noticia –

-No, ya sabía de él. Tiene 17 años se fugó de su casa –

- ¡¿17 años?! ¿Qué edad tenías tú? –

- Yo tenía 16 cuando la prima mayor de un amigo…tu sabes…fue mi primera vez. Grandioso para mí, para ella no tanto…Es una larga historia. Lo que importa es que ella me llamó pidiendo ayuda para encontrarlo. Me voy a California –

- Buena suerte-

- Adiós House –

- Adiós Lucas –

El detective abrió la puerta y se encontró nuevamente con Wilson

- Adiós Wilson – pasó a su lado

Wilson solo lo miró.

- Temo preguntar que hacía Lucas aquí –

- Quería saber como estaba Cuddy –

- ¿No piensa espiarla o si?-

-No, creo que solo espía prospectos de novias, no ex novias – House levantó la botella vacía– Se lindo y traeme otra –

Wilson solo resoplo y le llevó otra cerveza a su amigo.

* * *

- Me gusta esta idea de miércoles de película- dijo Cuddy

- Dices eso porque Wilson escogió una película para mujeres – Se quejó House.

Los tres doctores se encontraban en el departamento que House y Wilson compartían; sentados frente al televisor.

-"_La sociedad de los poetas muertos"_ es una gran película – Se defendió Wilson.

_-_ A mí me gustó mucho Wilson – lo apoyó Cuddy

- Par de niñitas – House subió sus pies sobre la mesa de centro. – Hubiéramos rentado algo de acción como _"Reyes de la calle_" –

Cuddy y Wilson lo ignoraron.

- El próximo miércoles podemos rentar _"Lo que las mujeres quieren"_ – sugirió la doctora.

- Más películas para niñitas, porque no mejor rentan _"Mujercitas"- _se quejó nuevamente House.

- Bueno… – Wilson miro su reloj y bostezó – Los dejó. Tengo que levantarme temprano por la mañana –

- Buenas noches Wilson – se despidió Cuddy. House solo movió la cabeza.

Se quedaron solos en la habitación.

- House… - Cuddy habló sin mirarlo – Yo…yo quería agradecerte, por esto. Gracias –

- De que…no en serio ¿de que? – House comió una palomita que quedaban en un tazón. – No he hecho gran cosa. –

- Tu sabes que sí, gracias – Cuddy se acercó a él y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. House trato de no sonreír. Se sintió como muchacho de secundaria. Si no fuera porque era House, él mismo juraría que se sonrojo.

- Te daré algo más – Cuddy dijo.

- ¿Aquí en la sala? – House levantó las cejas – Dra. Cuddy, Wilson podría oírnos…Aunque que creo que se molestaría más si dejamos manchas en el sillón –

- No voy a tener sexo contigo – Cuddy subió los pies al sillón y encogió las piernas. Estaba de frente a él. – Te diré que fue lo que paso con mi expediente –

- Oh –

- Se que quieres saber – Cuddy se aclaró la garganta –Se que te vas a burlar a mi, fue una tontería…-

- ¡Solo dilo! Suelta la sopa, escupe la verdad…-

- Fue una sobredosis – dijo secamente Cuddy

House se quedó boquiabierto – ¡Tu eres una hipócrita! – la señaló

- No es lo que piensas – dijo Cuddy

- Todo este tiempo dándome sermones –

- ¿Ves? Por eso no quería decirte –

- Y la culpa que me hiciste sentir –

- ¡¿Me dejarías explicar?!-

House se quedó callado y asintió.

- Bien, tenía 16 años, era presidenta de mi clase, encargada de la cooperativa escolar y se acercaba la época del examen de aptitud para ingresar a la Universidad. Me obsesioné. Estudiaba todas las noches pero era agotador….Así que empecé a tomar metilfenidato para aguantar. Una noche tome de más y termine en emergencias –

- ¿Sobredosis de ritalin? –

Cuddy asintió

- ¿Y tu papá decidió encubrirlo? –

Cuddy asintió de nuevo.

- Dios Cuddy. Incluso tus historias de drogas son aburridas…- House miro detenidamente al techo – El ritalin se hizo popular en los 90 para el Deficit de Atención. Pero tenías 16, eran la década de los 80 ¿Cómo lo obtuviste? ¿Robaste un hospital? ¿Y como sabía de sus efectos euforizantes?-

Cuddy se mordió el labio. – Mi novio me lo dio –

- ¿Tu novio de la preparatoria? No lo creo –

Cuddy se tapo los ojos – Mi novio que estudiaba medicina –

House sonrió – Tu pícara… ¿Qué edad tenía? –

- 23 años –

House se rio – ¡Cielos mujer! Salías con un tipo 7 años mayor que tu. ¿Tus papás te dejaban? –

Cuddy sintió vergüenza, pero confesó – Ellos...ellos no sabían. Salía con él a escondidas –

- ¡oh Dios! – House estaba fascinado – Así que desde entonces tienes esa maña de ocultar a tus novios-

Cuddy le lanzó un cojín – ¡Cállate! –

Ambos rieron.

- Es tarde, tengo que irme. La niñera me cobra una fortuna por las horas extras –

- Esta bien – House se rascó la cabeza – Cuddy...Talvez la próxima vez puedas traer a Rachel…Puede ser algo más temprano –

Cuddy sabía lo difícil que era para House extender la invitación. – Gracias, lo pensaré –

- Nos vemos mañana –

- Hasta mañana House-

Cuddy tomo sus cosas y se fue.

House quedo solo viendo la televisión otro rato. Con su mano derecha toco su mejilla justo en el lugar donde Cuddy lo había besado. Esa noche durmió como bebé.

**Por concluir…**

**

* * *

**Ultimo capítulo "Propuesta"

Se que quieren que Cuddy y House se pongan…fogosos…pero para mi hace falta tiempo para tener esa transición. Digo, estos dos son bastante complicados. Así que el final no será tan "caliente", más bien tierno y corto.

Después de mi justificación (causada por humildad o poca autoestima, todavía no se cuál) las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	9. Otra propuesta

Un mes después…

- ¿Crees que puede ser cáncer? – preguntó Wilson a su amigo mientras caminaban de regreso a la oficina de House.

- No lo sé – House abrió la puerta de su oficina - Encaja con los síntomas –

House observó una pequeña caja azul sobre su escritorio. – Esto no estaba aquí cuando me fui–

- ¿Un regalo? – pregunto el oncólogo.

House levantó la caja, y le quito la envoltura. – Son puros –

- ¿Alguien te regalo habanos? –

- Seguro van a explotar – le dijo House a Wilson con un tono acusador.

- No son de mi parte – Wilson levanto las manos y se fue.

House abrió la caja y tomo uno de los puros para olerlo. Al hacerlo observó una nota.

"_¿Saldrías conmigo?"_

House levantó la mirada y vio a Cuddy en el lumbral de la puerta.

- No estaba segura que los abrirías, pero confíe en tu curiosidad –

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¿Solo nosotros dos? ¿Sin Wilson? - House pregunto aún incrédulo.

- Si…¿saldrías conmigo este viernes por la noche? – Cuddy le sonrío

- Creo que estoy libre…- House reviso unas hojas en su escritorio – Déjame ver mi agenda-

- House – le advirtió Cuddy

- Si estoy libre. –

- Bien…ponte algo sexy – dijo Cuddy antes de irse de la oficina.

House se sentó, se sentía mareado. Era su sueño hecho realidad, ahora tenía que pensar en su futuro e idear formas de no arruinarlo.

**

* * *

  
**

**NOTA: DECIDÍ CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA. Veremos en que tantos problemas puedo meterlos. **¿Les gustó que Cuddy fuera la que diera el paso final?

En fin, como se que es corto, les doy algo extra:

**Trivias:**

- En el primer capitulo Lucas le dio rosas blancas a Cuddy, como lo hizo en el episodio 5x03 "Adverse Events".

- Kojak fue una serie de televisión de un detective interpretado por Telly Savalas.

- Shawn Spencer es un investigador privado que se hace pasar por psíquico en la serie "Psych"

- Las cajas del anillo, los chocolates y los puros son todas azules.

- En el capitulo 5 Cuddy tira a la basura un platillo era _Pollo tetrazzini _es mi pequeño homenaje a "The Soup" del canal E!

- En el capitulo 5 la analogía que usa Wilson de los rompimientos y las máquinas expendedoras de dulces es de Seinfeld episodio 9x03 "The Voice"

- El perro de peluche de Rachel puede ser visto en las fotos promocionales del episodio 6x07 "Known Unknowns"

-Timothy Drake es el nombre del 3° Robin en los comics de Batman.

- Las películas mencionadas en el capitulo 8 se mencionan las películas "La sociedad de los poetas muertos", "Reyes de la calle" y "Lo que las mujeres quieren". En ellas actúan Robert Sean Leonard, Hugh Laurie y Lisa Edelstein respectivamente.

- Las canciones que Lucas toca son _"Sad Lisa"_ de Cat Stevens y _"Lisa says" _de The Velvet Underground

Como siempre gracias por leer y por dejar review.


	10. Duda

Así que decidí seguir con la historia…Espero que les guste este viaje.

* * *

Cuddy había invitado a House a salir. La cita era el viernes por la noche a las 8:00 pm, la doctora lo recogería. Faltaban 12 horas.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Wilson al ver a su amigo por la mañana.

- Como si el capitán del equipo de futbol me invitara a salir – se burló House

- En serio House; ¿no te molesta que Cuddy fuera la que te invitara a salir?–

-No, para nada –

- Solo checaba, ya me voy al hospital –

- Gracias Wilson, y si regresas esta noche y ves un estetoscopio en la puerta ya sabes-

* * *

- ¿Qué tienes para mí? – House preguntó a la enfermera en la clínica

- ¿De verdad hará tus horas en la clínica Dr. House? – preguntó la enfermera con tono de sarcasmo.

- Lo sé, el infierno esta bajo cero –

- Tengo una mujer que dice tener insectos en la cabeza – La enfermera le señalo el cuarto número 2.

- ¿Piojos? ¿Es lo mejor que hay? – dijo House con cara de disgusto

- No, no son piojos. La mujer dice que tiene animales dentro de la cabeza –

- Valdrá la pena al menos un chiste con Wilson – House fue a ver a la paciente.

* * *

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Wilson se asomó a la oficina de Cuddy

- Claro – le indico la doctora

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Wilson tomo asiento

- Bien, es raro, pero me siento bien – Cuddy le dio una media sonrisa – Saldré con House –

- Pero no es la primera vez que sales con él ¿o si?-

- Si – contestó la doctora sin pensarlo mucho

- ¿En serio? Tratas de decirme que nunca has salido en una cita con House –

-Nunca…En la universidad salimos en grupo, o nos encontramos por coincidencia, pero que el me invitara o viceversa…no nunca –

- Tú y yo hemos salido juntos más veces – declaró Wilson

- Ahora que lo pienso si -

- ¿Nada de nervios? –

- Sorprendentemente no… ¿Y tu Wilson? –

- Me reservó mi veredicto hasta después de la cita – el doctor levantó las manos en señal de simplicidad.

* * *

- No son piojos ¡Están debajo de mi cabello! Me voy a volver loca – dijo la mujer que House atendía.

La joven se rascaba con frenesí su cabeza. Tenía largo cabello castaño.

- Seguro –

- ¿Ni siquiera me revisará? –

- No, me gusta mi cabellera limpia – La joven lo miro con desesperación.

- Bien –El doctor se puso unos guantes para revisarla. – No tiene nada –

- ¡Están ahí!- la joven se quejo nuevamente.

House sacó un trozo de papel y escribió en él. – Ve con este doctor –

- ¿Él me ayudará? –

- Si – House salió aburrido del consultorio.

- ¿Greg? – una mujer le llamó. House reconoció el acento alemán.

- Lydia – House se sorprendió al verla después de tanto tiempo - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Quería hablar contigo…en algún lugar privado –

- Si…salgamos del hospital – House la guió fuera del lugar.

* * *

- ¿Te estás divorciando? –

House y Lydia fueron a un café cercano.

- Si – la mujer bebió de su taza de té. – No por ti –

- ¿Disculpa? –

- No quiero que pienses que es por ti, bueno…no eres la única razón. Si me dices que me vaya en este momento, de todos modos me divorciare. No hay marcha atrás –

- ¿Tu hijo? –

- Compartiremos custodia…será difícil para él – la mujer vio por la ventana. – Pero es mejor que ver a tus padres pelear todos los días –

- Supongo…Lydia ¿por qué me buscaste? –

- Quería verte, averiguar si podía tener una oportunidad contigo…pero como te dije, no espero que muevas mar y tierra por mí –

House apretó su bastón.

- Te estoy desconcertando…-

- No, estoy bien – House soltó el bastón y lo recargo en la mesa. – Hablemos –

- ¿De qué? –

- De todo, de nada…de que te dejaste crecer el cabello –

- Si, lo hice –

House miro las tazas enfrentes de ellos. – Hay que ordenar más té –

* * *

- Dra. Cuddy – una enfermera alcanzó a Cuddy al salir de su oficina.

- Dime – Cuddy se detuvo.

- Es sobre el Dr. House –

- ¿Qué pasa con él?-

- Se fue, estaba en la clínica cumpliendo sus horas, y simplemente se fue –

Cuddy se puso la mano en la frente. – ¿Hace cuánto tiempo se fue? –

- Como 2 horas –

- Iré a buscarlo a su oficina –

* * *

- ¿House? – Cuddy preguntó a los doctores sentados en la oficina.

- No sabemos – dijo Chase. El resto asintió.

Cuddy resopló

* * *

-¿House? – Cuddy entró a la oficina de Wilson

- No; soy Wilson –

- Muy gracioso, Wilson, me refiero a si sabes donde esta House –

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué quieres saber? –

- Por la misma razón de siempre, para obligarlo a realizar su trabajo –

- Hurm…- murmuro pensativo Wilson

- "Hurm" ¿Qué Wilson?-

- Nada –

-Wilson…-

- Es que creí que House haría su trabajo por mantenerte feliz, pero…-

- Pero… ¿Qué Wilson? –

- Pero creo que quiere mostrarte que las cosas siguen normales –

- ¿Normales? Todavía ni siquiera salimos –

* * *

Cuddy se cansó de buscar a House. Decidió regresar a su oficina. Al bajarse del elevador, vio a House justo afuera de las puertas del hospital, hablando con una mujer.

- House – Cuddy le habló.

- Cuddy – Se sintió nervioso al ver que Cuddy se acercaba.

- Deberías estar trabajando –

- Yo…- House no quería que Lydia y Cuddy se conocieran, pero los tres estaban parados juntos.

- Fue mi culpa – Lydia habló – Necesitaba hablar con él, soy Lydia. Conocí a Greg en el… el verano pasado –

Estiro la mano, Cuddy la saludó.

- Soy la Dra. Cuddy, la jefa de House… ¿el verano pasado? ¿En Mayfield? –

House seguía incomodo.- Ella no era un paciente, si es lo que crees Cuddy –

- No es lo que creo –

- Tengo entendido de que ha apoyado mucho a Greg, en cuanto a su trabajo – comentó Lydia.

- Si, el mejor recurso de nuestro hospital – Cuddy volvió su mirada hacia el interior del edificio. – Será mejor que regrese a trabajar. –

- No, yo soy la que debo irme…nos vemos Greg – Lydia se despidió.

* * *

Cuddy entró al hospital. House la siguió. –No es lo que crees –

- No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones House –

- Cuddy, espera –

La doctora se detuvo y miro de frente a House.

- Necesito resolver unos asuntos…con ella. Pero no es lo que…-

- Si ya se, no es lo que creo – Cuddy trató de ocultar lo mucho que la alteraba lo que House le estaba diciendo.

- ¿Podemos posponer la cita de esta noche?-

- Bien – Cuddy dijo sin dudarlo

- ¿Bien?- House dudo

- Si, pero House…Tu tendrás que lidiar con Wilson- la decana continuo su camino.

House se sintió extrañado ante la actitud de Cuddy.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

Lo sé, fue muy cruel de mi parte. Pero a House y Cuddy nada se les da fácil.

El siguiente capitulo: "Reclamo"

Las reviews (amenazas, quejas, notas de errores y demás aclaraciones.) son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	11. Reclamo

Wilson entró a su casa y escucho a House platicar con alguien.

- ¿House? – se aventuro a la sala. – ¡Oh! No sabía que tenías compañía –

Wilson se refería a Lydia que estaba sentada en la sala con House.

-Tu debes ser Wilson – la mujer le sonrió. – Greg me ha contado tanto de ti, pero de la manera que te describió…te hacía sonar más…llamativo –

- ¿Quieres decir 'gay'? House me describió más gay –

House se rió – Wilson, te presento a Lydia. La conocí en Mayfield. Ella visitaba a… una amiga ahí –

- Mucho gusto – Wilson amablemente saludo. – House, ¿puedo hablar contigo por un minuto? –

House y Wilson fueron al cuarto contiguo.

- ¿Y tu cita con Cuddy? – pregunto preocupado el oncólogo.

- La pospuse –

- ¡¿Qué?! House, no. No ahora que has llegado tan lejos… ¿Y Cuddy lo acepto? –

- Lo tomo muy bien, ni un solo reclamo – House miro a la sala – Necesito regresar, ¿gustas acompañarnos?-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No-

- Entonces, no. Estaré en mi cuarto –

-Hasta mañana Wilson –

* * *

- Escuche que Lydia se fue bastante tarde anoche – Wilson vio a House salir de su cuarto.

- Si, platicamos hasta la madrugada –

- ¿Por qué no me hablaste sobre ella?- el doctor estaba ansioso por saber

- Era privado –

Wilson se puso las manos en la cintura – ¿Ustedes dos…?-

- Fue más que eso, ella me ayudó – House ni miraba a su amigo pues se sentía vulnerable contando esa historia por primera vez.

- Cuddy también te ha ayudado –

- No empieces con eso Wilson – House elevó su tono de voz.

- Lo siento, por favor continua –

- Tuvimos un romance, es todo.-

- ¿Termino cuando saliste de Mayfield? –

- No. Termino cuando regresó con su esposo –

- ¡¿Ella esta casada?! –

- Se esta divorciando –

Wilson tomo un respiro – ¿Qué vas a hacer? –

- Necesito pensar…Se está quedando en un hotel, esta noche regresa a casa para continuar lo del divorcio. Debo decidir antes de que parta -

Wilson asintió.

- Wilson, no discutas esto con Cuddy… -

- ¿Qué le voy a decir? –

- Hablo en serio Wilson. Ella no quiere lidiar contigo. – House lo señaló para enfatizar su punto.

* * *

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Wilson se asomo a medio día la oficina de Cuddy

-No – Cuddy se levantó del escritorio –Tengo prisa. Necesito ir a Radiología –

- Voy contigo –

- Es solo un piso – Cuddy tomo unos papeles. – Al menos que sea una emergencia –

- Es sobre tu cita con House – dijo Wilson con precaución – Supe que la canceló, o más bien pospuso ¿Te dijo por qué? –

-No, pero supongo que tiene que ver con su novia de verano… -

-¿Su novia…? – Wilson levantó las cejas – ¿Así la llamó él? –

-No, pero uno puede sacar sus deducciones –

- No puedes suponer cosas Cuddy…-

- Lydia lo llamó Greg, las únicas personas que lo llaman por su primer nombre son su mamá y sus novias. Desde que lo conozco ha sido así. Por ejemplo: Stacy. Y note algo de…intimidad entre ellos –

Wilson se aclaró la garganta – De cualquier forma… ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? –

- Realmente no quiero discutir el asunto – Cuddy salió de la oficina, Wilson se vio forzado a seguirla.

-Cuddy… - Wilson la alcanzó en la clínica – Estoy seguro que esto no es fácil para ti. ¿Hay algo que puede hacer? –

La doctora no estaba de humor para hablar con Wilson, sin importar que sus intenciones fueran buenas. Subieron al primer piso por las escaleras, Wilson siguiendo de cerca de Cuddy

– ¡Ya sé! Si planean mudarse juntos, podemos comprar la casa que quieren. De esa manera los jodemos – la doctora dijo con un tono mordaz.

- Okay, al parecer eres rencorosa –

- No soy rencorosa Wilson es que… – Cuddy se detuvo a pensar sus palabras, se recargo en el barandal del balcón de la entrada del hospital. Fue entonces cuando vio a House encontrarse en la entrada con Lydia. Irían a almorzar.

Wilson también los vio.

- ¿Estás bien? –

- Bueno, al menos yo nunca lo he llamado Greg – Cuddy intentó aligerar la situación.

- Cuddy…por favor. Háblame –

-No soy rencorosa. Estoy un poco enojada, porque tu y House me hicieron sentir tan culpable por salir con Lucas… -

- No sabía sobre ella – intervino Wilson

- Lo que importa y lo que trató de decirte es que: Lo entiendo, se lo que esta pasando por la mente de House, y sé que es su decisión. No puedo…forzarlo, no puedo exigir algo que nunca ha sido tangible Lo sé porque estuve del otro lado de la situación –

Cuddy miro a la puerta. – Además, House se ve contento –

-Entiendo… al menos creo que lo entiendo –

- Bien, porque no quiero hablar más del asunto – Cuddy

* * *

- Ayer por la noche, tu amigo Wilson. Creo que lo sorprendí con mi presencia –

Lydia y House caminaban por un parque cercano.

- Quizás es porque nunca le hable de ti…-

- ¿Era tu secreto? –

- Si, pero no por vergüenza. Y Wilson a veces puede ser un poco…sofocante cuando se trata de darme consejos de relaciones sentimentales –

- Tú nunca me hablaste sobre tu jefa –

Se detuvieron a sentarse en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- No sabría por donde empezar –

- ¿Mucha historia? –

- Puede decirse que sí…la conozco desde la Universidad –

- Ach so –

- Mi alemán esta algo oxidado…- dijo el doctor

- Ya veo – tradujo la mujer. Observaron las hojas del árbol moverse con el viento.

Lydia tomo la mano de House.

– Me voy a las 8:30 pm, me gustaría saber que deseas hacer, antes de irme –

- Lo sé –

* * *

House regresó al hospital. Justo al entrar al hospital, recibió un mensaje en su buscapersonas.

- House – Wilson se acercó – Necesito hablar contigo –

- Lo siento, me necesitan en la clínica – House le mostró la pantalla de su buscapersonas.

- Es sobre Cuddy –

- Te dije que ella no quería hablar contigo –

- Pues hablé con ella…Creo que de verdad la estás lastimando – dijo Wilson en voz baja

- ¿Por qué ella no me lo dice? –

- Cuddy no quiere…exigirte –

- O no le importa –

- Vamos House, tu no crees eso –

- Pero no me dice nada, simplemente se aparto. Ni un solo "pío" –

- Ella quiere darte tu espacio. Cuddy esta haciendo lo que tu no hiciste…Te esta dejando ir –

-No me vengas con cursilerías. ¿Cuddy esta dejándome ir, si regreso soy de ella y si no regreso nunca lo fui? -

- ¡Me mandó a un psiquiatra! – Era la mujer que había atendido el día anterior en la clínica.

- Tengo que atender esto – House se fue a un consultorio con la paciente dejando a Wilson con el pendiente.

* * *

- El doctor que me recomendó era un psiquiatra – La mujer tomo asiento.

-Quejarse de insectos en la cabeza lo amerita –

- Creí que era un dermatólogo – la paciente se quitó el gorro que usaba revelando que se había rapado por la desesperación.

- ¿Los neo nazis estaban regalando membresías? –

- Deje de burlarse – la mujer señalo su cabeza – Mire los agujeros –

House observó el cuero cabelludo. En su piel tenía dos agujeros de medio centímetro, separados por dos centímetros entre si. El doctor se puso los guantes para examinarla. Apretó la piel y burbujas brotaron del hoyo.

- Asqueroso –

- Hay algo ahí – dijo ella.

En ese momento se asomo un insecto del agujero.

- Aún más asqueroso – House buscó unas pinzas – Recuéstate –

La mujer obedeció. Con cuidado House empujo el insecto, forzándolo a salir. Lo tomo con las pinzas y puso al espécimen en un frasco.

- ¡Ya no siento nada! – La mujer se froto la cabeza – Gracias –

House miro a detalle al animal.

- ¿Estuvo en algún lugar tropical? –

- Regrese hace 2 semanas de una excursión por Centro América –

- ¿La selva? –

-Si –

- Si vienes a una clínica, quejándote de insectos en la cabeza; debería mencionar viajes a al jungla –

House abrió la puerta para irse.

- No le dí importancia –

- La próxima vez: ¡habla! – House cerró la puerta detrás de él. Fijo su mirada en la puerta con en el nombre de Lisa Cuddy. Decidió tomar su propio consejo y hablar.

* * *

- ¿Por qué no te alteraste cuando cancele la cita ayer? – House fue directo al grano.

- Te llamó después – Cuddy colgó teléfono. – House escucha…no quería causar…un inconveniente –

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la doctora.

- Creo que estás tratando de demostrar que eres superior a mí moralmente –

-¿Qué?-

- Es tu punto ¿no? Yo fui un idiota contigo y Lucas. Ahora quieres probar que eres mejor que yo, más madura – House estaba molesto, y no parecía controlar lo que decía. – Así que no mueves ni un dedo…-

- Greg, detente – Cuddy lo interrumpió.

House se detuvo al escuchar a Cuddy decir su nombre. No recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho.

- No puedo decirte que hacer, pero si tienes una oportunidad de ser feliz; no voy a detenerte. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, y deja de pensar en lo que pudo ser – Las palabras de Cuddy sonaron claras y eficaces.

House asintió y se fue.

* * *

- House – Chase se lo encontró en la clínica – ¿Cumpliendo tus horas?-

-No, me voy casa. Ustedes también deberían –

- ¿Y que Cuddy nos regañe? –

-No te preocupes, no lo hará –

* * *

House llegó a su casa. Se preparó un sándwich, pero lo dejó después de dos mordidas.

Aburrido, se puso a tocar su piano. Adentrado en su música, paso el tiempo. Sin darse cuenta le dieron las 7 de la noche.

- Necesito un trago para el camino – House se sirvió un coñac que se bebió de golpe. Tomo sus llaves y se fue al hotel a ver Lydia.

* * *

_¡¿Qué _diablos _estaba pensando?!_ Se dijo así misma Cuddy. Ya había llegado del trabajo. Se había puesto algo cómodo y se sirvió algo de merendar, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho a House.

_Tengo que hacer algo. _Cuddy miró el reloj.

- Tammy –

-Si, Dra. Cuddy – la niñera aún estaba en la casa.

- ¿Puedes cuidar a Rachel por…media hora más? Tengo una asunto que resolver –

-Seguro –

- Gracias, te pagaré horas extras –

Cuddy se puso rápidamente un abrigo y tomo las llaves de su coche. Con mucha prisa se subió a su automóvil y encendió el motor.

_No, espera. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Cuddy apagó el motor._ ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿voy a rogarle? ¿le diré que lo amo? Hola, House, te adoro._ _Seguro que eso servira…mejor no voy._

Cuddy recargo su frente en el volante.

_¡No! Iré a su departamento y le diré lo que siento. _La doctora encendió el auto y se echó en reversa. Desafortunadamente no se fijo si venían vehículos. Solo escucho el golpe.

* * *

- ¡Diablos mujer! ¡¿Quieres dejarme cojo de las dos piernas?! –era House que quedó tirado en la acera.

-¡House! -

- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa que no te fijas al salir de tu cochera? –

- ¡Iba verte a ti! – Cuddy se arrodillo junto a House – ¿Estás bien? –

-Nada roto…excepto mi motocicleta – House observo con pena a su moto que recibió el golpe. – ¿Qué era tan importante que sales así en la noche a verme? –

- Esto - Cuddy de repente lo besó. House se sorprendió por un momento, pero después se dejo llevar.

- ¿Están bien? –un vecino preocupado, que escuchó el golpe del accidente; se acerco a ellos interrumpiéndolos.

- Estamos bien – contestó House con una sonrisa. – Ella es doctora, me esta dando respiración de boca a boca –

-Vamos te ayudo a levantarte –

- Fui a ver a Lydia…- House se recargo en el coche de Cuddy

-No tienes que decirme nada –

- Se fue. Le dije que sabía que podía ser feliz con ella, pero no es lo que quiero…Te quiero ti –

- Todavía me debes una cita – Cuddy sonrio, no podía esconder su felicidad

- ¿Cuenta como cita ponerme hielo en el brazo? –

-Si, vamos adentro –

**Continuara…

* * *

**

¿Saben? Me di cuenta de que la mayoría de las historias terminan con Cuddy y House viviendo felices para siempre. Esta vez exploraré como sería su relación. (Y si, los voy a meter en más problemas)

Las reviews son muy apreciadas

Gracias por leer.

**Anuncio descarado de mi parte: **En celebración del capitulo que es todo sobre Cuddy, recomiendo que lean mi historia: "Recursos Humanos" que es sobre Cuddy siendo genial como jefa.


	12. Tranquilidad

**Resumen de la historia hasta ahora:**

Lucas le pidió matrimonio a Cuddy, ella dijo que no. Terminaron.

Cuddy estuvo deprimida por un rato, pero House le brindo su apoyo.

Despues de un tiempo Cuddy invito a House a salir, pero en el día de la cita Lydia apareció buscando el afecto de nuestro querido doctor.

Al final, House escogió a Cuddy y de una vez por todas están juntos…

* * *

Domingo por la mañana.

- Buenos días – House saludó a Cuddy. La doctora estaba acurrucada junto a él.

-Buenos días… ¿estabas viéndome dormir? –

-¿Sería raro? –

-Un poco…Es más raro verte sonreír –

-No puedo evitarlo…Estoy feliz –

-¿si? –

- Finalmente puedo tocarte…-

Cuddy se rió – ¿Tocarme? –

- Si, era tan difícil para mí verte todos los días y no poder tocarte –

- Bueno, ya me tienes…-

- Oh si – House rodeo a Cuddycon sus brazos – Te tengo -

Sonó el celular de House con la canción _Dancing queen._

-Ignóralo…es Wilson –

- Espera House… ¿le dijiste a Wilson dónde estabas? –

-No –

- Contesta…de todos modos tengo que levantarme a ver Rachel –

Cuddy se levanto de la cama.

* * *

- Te odio Wilson –contestó House.

-¿Dónde estás? Ayer me dijiste que tenías que hablar con Lydia y no llegaste a dormir… ¿Estás en Arizona? –

-No…adivina otra vez –

Wilson pensó por un momento – ¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Estás en la casa de Cuddy?! –

House despegó el celular de su oreja por el grito de Wilson.

-Cálmate, suenas como fan de twilight –

- Twilight es otra perspectiva valida sobre los vampiros…- se defendió Wilson.

- Voy a colgar –

-¡Espera! ¿Cuándo regresas al departamento? –

- Hasta que Cuddy quede satisfecha…o sea…nunca. Empiezo a sospechar que es una ninfómana –

- ¡Escuche eso! –se oyó la voz de Cuddy desde el otro cuarto

-Voy a colgar – House terminó la conversación.

* * *

El doctor se tomo su tiempo para levantarse, vestirse y acompañar a Cuddy al desayuno

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –

- Si – Cuddy preparaba hot cakes – Ayúdame con el jugo de naranja –

- En seguida capitán – House exprimió las naranjas.

Se sentaron a disfrutar su desayuno.

-Muy sabrosos, no tan buenos como Wilson, pero sabrosos – comentó House

-Que bueno que se hacer otras cosas mejor que Wilson –

- Definitivamente… ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? – preguntó House

-No lo sé, los domingos descanso. No hago mucho. Solo paso el tiempo aquí en la casa… ¿Qué quieres hacer tú? –

- Pasar el tiempo aquí en la casa –

Cuddy sonrió

Terminaron de desayunar.

- Voy a cambiarme – anunció Cuddy llevándose a Rachel con ella.

House aprovechó para husmear en la casa. Ya no se sentía como un extraño en ella. Era una sensación de placidez estar ahí.

Entre los estantes encontró un volumen del anuario de la Universidad. Lo abrió y buscó las fotos de Cuddy. Muchos recuerdos inundaron su mente. La doctora llegó a la sala.

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo…-

-¿Qué pasó con el escritorio? – preguntó House. Cuddy frunció el ceño. – ¿Por qué si sabes que yo te lo dí? –

-Si, lo sé – Cuddy cerró el anuario

-Nunca lo mencionaste…Imaginé que me darías las gracias –

-Fui a tu oficina a agradecerte, pero estabas con una mujer rubia –

- ¡Aja! – House enchueco la boca –Eso fue lo que paso… Qué tal el día que fuiste a verme a mi oficina ¿Ibas a pedirme qué fuera donador?–

-¿Por qué preguntas? Eso fue hace mucho –

-Quiero saber, hay muchas cosas que no tuve la menor idea de lo que pasó entre nosotros –

-Me parece una buena idea; pero yo también puedo preguntar –

- Adelante. No tengo nada que ocultar –

- ¿Qué paso contigo y Stacy? Recuerdo que un día ella llegó y renunció. No me dio explicaciones –

House no esperaba esa pregunta.

- Dormimos juntos –

- Ella está casada – dijo Cuddy con un leve tono de desaprobación

- Lo sé…Stacy iba a dejar a Mark por mí. Le dije que no sería feliz conmigo, que se fuera a casa con su marido –

- ¿Por qué…? –

-No – House interrumpió –No puedes preguntarme otra vez. Primero contesta la mía ¿Me querías de donador de esperma? –

- Tú sabes que sí – Cuddy suspiró – Pero hubiera sido muy complicado –

House asintió – Ahora responderé tu pregunta –

- ¿Por qué Stacy si y yo no? –

-Tendrás que elaborar más tu pregunta –

-Dejaste a Stacy irse, dos veces. Renunciaste a ella…pero conmigo… -

-¡Maldición! Tan rápido tenemos que hablar de nuestros sentimientos y toda esa basura –

-House – Cuddy se puso las manos en la cintura.

-Bien…tú no renunciaste a mí. Desde la Universidad, en el trabajo, durante el asunto de Tritter. Incluso Wilson se cansó de mí. Eres la constante en mi vida…- House observó la dulce mirada de Cuddy – Y tus senos…La principal razón, tus senos-

- Ya lo dijiste, no importan tus comentarios juveniles. – Cuddy sonrió

- Ya hablamos suficiente por hoy – House jaló a Cuddy hacia él. – Solo quiero abrazarte –

Cuddy acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de House – Esto es lindo –

- Lo sé –

* * *

Por la tarde.

- ¿Por qué tienes tantas canciones de _Wynton Marsalis?_ –

House y Cuddy estaban recostados en el sillón de la sala. House veía el contenido del I Pod de Cuddy.

- Me gusta el jazz –

-¿Desde cuándo? –

-Siempre me ha gustado – Cuddy respondió

House siguió viendo la lista – ¿_Adam Green_? ¿_Yo la tengo_? _¿Corinne Bailey_ _Rae_? Estás jugando conmigo –

- Tienes razón House, he estado poniendo cientos de canciones de artistas que detesto porque sabía que algún día lo verías. Es mi plan maestro confundirte –

- La verdad, esperaba algo de _Miley Cirus_ –

Ese cometario le hizo merecer un codazo.

* * *

Por la noche.

Cuddy dejo durmiendo a Rachel. Se aseguro de arroparla bien.

House esperaba en el cuarto de la doctora. - Me encanta tu pijama – le dijo al verla entrar.

Cuddy usaba unos pantalones cortos rosas con una playera de tirantes amarillo claro.

- Gracias –

-Aunque… ¿sabes que más me gustaría? – House se metió a la cama.

- ¿Qué no use nada? – Cuddy le lanzó la playera a House.

- Me gusta mucho más –

Cuddy se metió a la cama. House beso su cuello, mientras que sus manos exploraban el resto del cuerpo.

- Lisa…- gimió House

-Espera, espera… -

-¿Qué? –

- No me llames Lisa…suena raro…-

- ¿De verdad? –

-Si –

-Como quieras…ama Cuddy –

**Continuara…

* * *

**

El siguiente capitulo: "Por gusto o por cansancio"

Como muchos lo pidieron, este es el capitulo feliz y sin problemas para Huddy. Pero en el siguiente capitulo regresan los casos médicos, el equipo, más de Wilson terapeuta, y House y Cuddy se preguntaran que tanto pueden durar juntos.

Las reviews (amenazas, notas de errores, aclaraciones y demás) son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	13. Por gusto o por cansancio

House se despertó al escuchar la alarma del despertador de Cuddy. Abrió sus ojos y vio que aún estaba oscuro.

-¿Qué hora son? – pregunto con voz ronca

- Son las 5 de la mañana… vuelve a dormir – le dijo Cuddy.

-Esta…- House bostezo –…bien – volvió a dormir.

House despertó nuevamente, esta vez por le sonido de la licuadora y el olor del café. Abrió los ojos y vio que el sol ya estaba arriba.

-¿Cuddy? – House espero respuesta.

-Ya despertaste – Cuddy se asomó al cuarto. Ya estaba vestida en su atuendo de trabajo – Tienes que levantarte ya. Son las 7 am y debes ir a tu casa a cambiarte, no quiero que vayas a trabajar con la misma ropa desde del sábado –

House se rasco la cabeza. -¿Ya te vas? Es muy temprano –

- Me voy en 20 minutos, debo hacer una ronda con las residentes a las 8 en punto –

-Los residentes son idiotas – se quejó House

-Es por eso que alguien les debe de enseñar – Cuddy desapreció en el pasillo.

Con bastante flojera, House se levanto. Otro bostezo antes de buscar sus pantalones.

- Buenos días – House salió al comedor.

- Hey – Cuddy le dio un beso rápido. – Esta es mi niñera, no creo que se conozcan –

House movió la cabeza hacia la mujer.

-Nos conocimos el sabado por la noche – dijo la mujer.

-Como sea...Tengo que irme – dijo Cuddy. Besó a su hija y luego a House. –Adiós –

-¡Espera! Mi moto no funciona. Chocaste con ella ¿recuerdas? –

Cuddy tomo un respiro. – Tengo seguro, toma un taxi, y no llegues tarde al hospital. Hablamos después –

* * *

-¿Mis ojos me engañan? – Dijo Wilson al ver a su amigo en el hospital – No puede ser mi compañero de casa, a él no lo he visto desde el sábado en la tarde –

-Wilson, no me importa lo que digas, nada puede arruinarme el día –

Caminaron a la oficina de House.

- Estás sonriendo –

-Por supuesto que estoy sonriendo, es un hermoso día. –

-¿Vas a empezar a cantar y bailar en el pasillo? Puedo sugerir un numero musical de "Singing in the rain" –

- ¿Cuándo vas a molestar a Cuddy? – preguntó House

-No la he visto, esta en rondas –

* * *

House llegó a su oficina.

Foreman, Trece y Taub estaban sentados en la mesa. Chase se hacía un café.

-¡Gente! – House les grito. Levantó las manos. –He alcanzado la última frontera, mi meta en la vida, el Santo Grial –

Los doctores se le quedaron mirando.

-¿Nadie quiere adivinar? – House les pregunto

-House – le dijo Wilson – ¿De verdad harás esto? ¿Ni un poco de privacidad? –

-Tienes razón, sería de mala educación…-

-¡Tu y Cuddy! – grito Chase. El equipo miro a Chase y luego a House.

-Por eso eres mi favorito – House sonrió

-¿De verdad? – pregunto Trece. – ¿De verdad? –

Miro a Wilson, que solo asintió.

- ¿Son como novios ahora? –

-No me gusta ponerle etiquetas a las relaciones…pero si. Me conseguí una novia. – House tomo asiento.

-Por fin pasó. Cuddy tenía que caer por gusto o por cansancio – comentó Taub.

-Tienen un caso…- Cuddy llegó a la oficina con un expediente en la mano. – Adolescente de 15 años, estaba practicando en el equipo de atletismo de su secundaria, cuando se quejó de dolor de garganta, costillas y fatiga muscular…-

Cuddy notó que todos en la habitación la veían con una sonrisita. Incluyendo a Wilson.

- Les dijiste – Cuddy puso su atención en el jefe de del departamento.

-Me gusta dar la buenas nuevas. –

- ¡Entonces si es verdad! – Chase dijo entusiasmado por alguna razón.

-Un momento en tu oficina House…- le indico Cuddy.

* * *

Cuddy cerró la puerta y las cortinas.

-¿Qué diablos House? –

- ¿Qué? – House se encogió de hombros.

- Ni siquiera 24 horas y ya le dijiste a tu equipo. Entiendo a Wilson ¿pero ellos? –

- Tenía que decirles, o me creerían loco por ser lindo y amable de repente. Además ¿Cuál es el problema? –

-Que ya la mitad del hospital cree que te doy trato especial, si andas por ahí pregonando que te acuestas con tu jefa ¿Cómo crees que se verá? –

- ¿Quieres que sea un secreto? –

-No, solo quiero un poco de discreción. Quiero decirle a mi personal de confianza, no que la información se maneja por chismes de pasillo –

- ¿Por qué te gusta ocultar a tus novios? –

- No lo sé. ¿Por qué te gusta acostarte con mujeres casadas? –

- Touché –

- Atiende al paciente, hablamos después –

* * *

Cuddy salió de la oficina.

- Tienen trabajo, y no quiero que anden divulgando información personal ¿entendido?-

Le dijo al equipo y a Wilson antes de irse.

- Te tiene dominado – dijo Trece.

-Si, tenemos el juego completo de cadenas y esposas – House leyó el expediente. – Nuestra paciente probablemente tiene una arritmia cardiaca, póngala a correr y vean si le da una taquicardia –

- En seguida – el equipo se fue.

- ¿Crees que Cuddy se avergüenza de mi? – pregunto House a Wilson.

- No de ti per se, pero la has puesto en muchas situaciones vergonzosas –

* * *

- ¿Ya no tienes el dolor de garganta? – pregunto Trece

-No, se ha ido. Tampoco me duelen las costillas…sé que suena a que lo estoy inventando pero de verdad me dolían – la paciente en cuestión era Stephanie Brown, rubia adolescente de cuerpo atlético.

- Se ha quejado de las mismas dolencias por meses – dijo su padre. -Van y vienen -

- Pero cuando estaba corriendo se volvió insoportable, casi me desplomé en la pista –

- Dice que corres 10 km…- Taub leía el expediente.

- Si, pero nunca me había sentido así de mal.-

- Muy bien – Treces cerró el expediente. – Haremos una prueba para ver a tu corazón, pero necesitaremos acelerar tu pulso –

- ¿Cómo harán eso?- pregunto el padre preocupado.

-Básicamente…te pondremos a correr – dijo Taub.

* * *

-Aquí tiene el expediente que quería – la jefa de enfermeras de la clínica entro a entregarle el documento a la oficina de Cuddy.

-Gracias –

- ¿Sería todo? –

-Si – Cuddy cambio de opinión – No, espera –

- ¿Si? –

-Es una pregunta ridícula…pero…¿Alguna vez has oido rumores sobre mi y…no lo sé…digamos…Dr. House? –

La enfermera se quedó pensativa – Bueno…siempre habrá rumores en un hospital. En especial con una jefa mujer –

- Si, pero ¿no hay nada reciente o si? –

-No – la enfermera se cruzo de brazos – Recuerdo que cuando lo contrató hace años; la gente decía todo tipo de cosas. –

-¿Cómo que?-

-Como que lo había contratado para que no demandara al hospital por lo de su pierna, o que usted lo contrató porque se sentía culpable –

-¿Eso pensaban al principio? –

- Si, después cuando Dr. House se adapto al hospital y empezaron sus épicas peleas…fue entonces salieron cuando los rumores de que eran "pareja" –

- ¿Desde entonces el personal cree que él y yo…?-

-Si. No ayudaba el hecho de que los dos eran solteros, los comentarios de House, que el departamento de diagnóstico rompiera dos máquinas de Resonancia y no hiciera nada…-

- Cielos…-

-Que su equipo fuera despedido y recontratado cada dos semanas, su juicio por drogas, y la manera que trata de a los pacientes… -

Cuddy se tapo la cara con las manos.

-… y todas esas decisiones que parecen favoritismos – La enfermera continuo –Incluso hay un chiste. No recuerdo como va…Algo sobre obtener un trabajo aquí y el largo del bastón de House…Los doctores lo cuentan mejor –

-¡¿Qué?! –

- Pero yo nunca creía lo rumores. Porque le he llegado a conocer y se que usted no es así Dra. Cuddy –

-Gracias –

- Y que bueno que tenía de novio a Lucas, de otra manera hubiera sido peor cuando House regresó del manicomio. Mejoró su imagen, ya no era la jefa abusando del poder…-

- Eso es bueno –

- Los rumores cambiaron a que era una asaltacunas…-

-¡No era tanta la diferencia de edad! - Cuddy notó la expresión en la enfermera – ¿Estás jugando conmigo verdad?-

-Un poco –

- No debería preocuparme lo que los demás piensan de mí. Es mi vida y se que he actuado correctamente –

-Así se habla Dra. Cuddy –

- Serás la primera en saber, que estoy en una relación con House –

-Okay…eso es interesante… ¿felicidades? –

- Cielos…- se lamento Cuddy.

* * *

- Muy bien Stephanie…- Trece y Taub preparaban la prueba, mientras que Chase y Foreman esperaban en el cuarto de monitoreo.

- Pondremos la caminadora, e iremos subiendo de intensidad. Monitorearemos tu ritmo cardiaco y veremos si tienes una irregularidad. –

- No entiendo… ¿No fue correr lo que la puso así? – preguntó el papá.

-Si fue así, necesitamos comprobarlo –

Iniciaron la prueba.

Foreman y Chase miraban por el cristal.

- ¿Cuánto crees que duren? – preguntó Chase. – Me refiero a House y Cuddy –

-No lo sé…realmente puede que duren hasta que House se muera o una semana –

En la caminadora la joven se desmayó.

- ¿Esta bien? – preguntó el padre.

- Señor por favor déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo – Taub lo retuvo.

Foreman y Chase salieron del cuarto.

- No alcanzamos a tomar la medición –

**Continuara…

* * *

**

Las reviews (amenazas, notas de errores, y demás aclaraciones) son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	14. Meloncito

- No creo que cobrarle a tu novia por la reparación de tu motocicleta, es la manera correcta de empezar una relación –

Wilson hablaba con House, se hallaban en el taller automotriz para mandar arreglar la moto de House.

-¿Por qué no? De seguro que hará feliz a Cuddy, ella de las personas que siempre pagan sus cuotas de seguros a tiempo –

Miraban las revistas viejas y los calendarios de mujeres desnudas.

- ¿Vas a decirme que pasó? – pregunto curioso Wilson.

-Muy bien…Cuddy puede poner su pierna hasta…-

-¡Eso no! – Wilson lo detuvo – ¿Te declaraste? ¿Le diste serenata? ¿Qué hicieron todo el domingo? –

-Simplemente llegué y pasó…Sin muchas explicaciones. Y el domingo solo nos relajamos –

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan negativo? – House se quejó

-No estoy siendo negativo; solo quiero saber si tienes algún plan –

- No, pero improvisaré hasta donde pueda –

* * *

De regreso en la oficina de House.

-¿Dónde estaban? – Cuddy los esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

- Fuimos a arreglar mi motocicleta –

-¿Y se tardaron 2 horas? – Cuddy no estaba complacida y lo dejaba ver. – ¿No tienen pacientes? -

- Yo no tenía pacientes y estoy al día con mi papeleo – Wilson dijo.

- Ellos lo tenían cubierto – House señaló a su equipo sentado alrededor de la mesa.

- Por la última hora he estado discutiendo con el padre de tu paciente, y no podía explicarle donde estaba su tratante. La próxima vez avisa –

Cuddy se fue.

-Deberías invitalar a cenar – Wilson le aconsejó a House –En cuanto más elegante el restaurante lo mejor – con es mensaje el oncólogo se retiro a su oficina.

* * *

-¿Qué pasó? – House se dirigió a su equipo.

- La muchacha colapso – Foreman empezó a hablar – Cuddy convenció al papá de que nos dejara seguir tratandola, tomamos un electrocardiograma –

-Siquiera muestran algo de iniciativa –

- Su intervalo QT es de 3.9 – dijo Chase

- Es normal – House resopló –Entonces no es su corazón –

Caminó al pizarrón y tacho la posibilidad.

- Hay un nuevo síntoma…- dijo Trece – Su dolor de las costillas desapareció, ahora siente una molestia en el vientre –

- Hay que deshacernos de los sospechosos comunes en una adolescente. Examen completo de sangre…Quiero que busquen específicamente por drogas y embarazo –

El equipo se fue. House sacó un directorio telefónico.

Hojeo por el sin numero de restaurantes italianos y franceses.

Marcó el número telefónico.

- Buenas tardes, La Mezzaluna Restaurante – una alegre señorita contestó el teléfono.

-Buenas tardes…Quisiera hacer una reservación para mañana por la noche –

* * *

-Buenas tardes, Dra. Cuddy. No la había visto – El doctor Ben Templesmith se acercó a Cuddy en la clínica – ¿Qué tal su fin de semana? –

-Nada fuera de lo normal – Cuddy continuó escribiendo en un expediente. – Bueno…debería decirle que…- Cuddy sabía que era mejor decirle a los miembros de la junta directiva antes de que escucharan rumores. – House y yo, hemos empezado una relación de índole romántico – Cuddy no supo de donde sacó las palabras para esa frase.

- Dr. House y usted son pareja… ¿Es algo nuevo o está confirmando lo que muchos ya sospechaban? –

– Siento decepcionarlo, pero nunca hubo ese tipo de relación antes –

-¿Cuál es exactamente la política del hospital sobre relaciones sentimentales con subordinados? – Templesmith se acomodo los anteojos.

-No están prohibidas; si es a lo que se refiere, Dr. Templesmith – Cuddy lo confronto con la mirada – Si fuera así, tendríamos muchos problemas con tantos doctores saliendo con enfermeras –

- Correcto – el doctor se aclaró la garganta – Disculpe – se retiró.

-¿Problemas? – preguntó la jefa de enfermeras.

-Nada que no pueda manejar –

-Créame Dra. Cuddy, si se mantiene discreta; en una semana nadie les prestara atención –

-¡Cuddy! – House grito al entrar a la clínica. Todos los presentes lo voltearon a ver por acto de reflejo.

-¿Por qué gritas? Estoy justo aquí–

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? En tu oficina… – House indicó el lugar.

-Seguro –

* * *

- Tengo reservaciones para cenar mañana por la noche, a las 8 en punto en La Mezzaluna. – Los doctores entraron a la oficina. House cerró la puerta con llave y recorrió las persianas.

-¿En serio? Es muy lindo de tu parte. Me encantaría ir – Cuddy observó las acciones de House – House… ¿Qué haces? –

- ¿No nos vamos a besuquear? – dijo con cara niño travieso

Cuddy se acerco a House y rozó sus labios con los de él – No – pasó a su lado y abrió las persianas. – Por lo menos, no hoy. Prometo que tendremos mucho tiempo para eso. Ahora sal –

Cuddy empujo a House – Y si tienes tiempo libre, cumple algunas de tus horas en la clínica –

House se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. – Empiezo a creer que solo usas tus encantos para obligarme a trabajar –

Cuddy le dio un beso cuando menos lo esperaba.

- ¿Sabes qué? Funciona – House se fue la clínica.

* * *

Chase y Taub fueron a buscar a House a la clínica. Lo esperaba afuera de os cuartos de consulta.

-Ya llegaron sus resultados –

Le dieron el papel en cuanto salió de la habitación.

- No esta embarazada, no hay rastros de drogas ilegales. Tiene electrolitos bajos. – dijo Chase.

-Tambien tiene níveles bajos de potasio y hierro – continuo Taub – Puede ser un transtorno alimenticio –

- Hay que descubrirlo –

* * *

House abrió la puerta del cuarto con su bastón.

- Tengo entendido que eres una atleta…- House tomo asiento junto a la cama de Stephanie.

- Supongo que usted es Doctor House…- dijo el padre.

- ¿Qué comiste el martes pasado? –

- No recuerdo…- la joven estaba confundida.

-No recuerdas, o no comiste nada. ¿Cuentas tu ingesta de calorías? –

-No…mi entrenadora dice que debería hacerlo – Stephanie se acomodó en la cama. – Pero no puedo dejar de comer los carbohidratos como ella quiere –

-¿Bizcochos, papas fritas, helados? –

- Me encantan…no soy una bulimica como otras. Al contrario, mis amigas me tienen envidia porque como lo que quiero y no engordo –

House frunció el ceño. – ¿Siempre comes mucho? –

-Si – dijo Stephanie

-Si, tiene un apetito saludable – reafirmo el papá. –Pero se mantiene en forma con el ejercicio –

-O tiene hipertidoismo –

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto la joven preocupada.

- Significa que tienes lo que muchas modelos de bikinis quisieran, un metabolismo que gasta más energía de que la puede consumir. Puedes comer lo que quieras y nunca subiras de peso. –

-¿Eso provocaría los colapsos? – pregunto el padre

-Puede que este poniendo tu sistema hormonal fuera de control, provocando los sintomas – explico Taub. – Se puede tratar con una cirugía. Es controlable –

House se retiro de la habitación.

* * *

- Ya me voy a casa – House entró a la oficina de Cuddy – Y no hay nadie aquí – La habitación estaba vacía.

-¿Qué pasó? – Cuddy llegó por detrás de él. Bajo el brazo tenía una gran cantidad de expedientes

-Ya me voy a casa –

-¿Tu casa? – Cuddy tomo asiento en su escritorio. – ¿No quieres ir a la mía? –

House se acercó a ella. –No lo tomes a mal Cuddy, pero te levantas a horas antinaturales. Necesito mi sueño de belleza. –

- Pero…-

House se agacho y le dio un beso. – Prometo que tendremos mucho tiempo para eso. –

- Eres malvado –

- Y tú eres adicta al trabajo – House sonrió – Hasta mañana meloncito –

Cuddy lo miro con desaprobación.

-¿No te gusta? Está bien, es solo la primera idea –

-Hasta mañana House –

**Continuara…**

* * *

El siguiente capitulo: ¡¡¡Un embarazo!!!! Pero no es lo que ustedes creen

Las reviews son muy apreciadas

Gracias por leer.

Por cierto ¿a alguno de ustedes les gusta la serie _The Big Bang Theory?_ si es así les gustaría leer un fic sobre la misma.


	15. Interrupciones

De acuerdo a mis estadisticas, hay 3 personas leyendo de Italia...Así que _Un saluto da Messico_. (Creo que así se escribe)

* * *

House llegó directo a dormir a su casa. Estaba tan cansado, que no despertó hasta las 8 de la mañana del día siguiente. Esto provoco que llegara tarde al hospital.

Al llegar a la recepción noto que la secretaria lo veía directamente. Cuando la confronto con la mirada, la mujer desvió su atención.

Siguió su lento camino hacia los elevadores. Unos estudiantes se quedaron sospechosamente callados al verlo entrar y al salir, House pudo escuchar a uno de ellos susurrar "_Es él"_

Su equipo lo esperaba pacientemente en la oficina.

-¿Qué paso con la paciente? – dijo mientras revisaba su correo.

-No es hipertidoismo – dijo Foreman con un tono ameno – Esta mañana colapso cuando quería ir al baño y sus dolores cambiaron de lugar…otra vez –

House tiró más de la mitad de las cartas a la basura.

- Puede ser autoinmune. Sus anticuerpos atacando sus órganos a distintos tiempos…- Trece le sonrió.

-Si sus anticuerpos están atacando a destiempo debemos hacer una… – House tomo asiento. Chase y Taub le sonreían tabien. –… ¿Qué traen? –

-¡Ya se supo! –

-¿Qué? –

- Lo de tú y Cuddy – habló entusiasmado el australiano.

- Pero eso ya lo sabían ayer –

- Si, pero hoy se supo en todo el hospital – dijo Trece – Tres enfermeras me preguntaron si era cierto –

-A mi también me interrogaron en los vestidores – Taub comentó con gracia – Es como estar de regresó en la Preparatoria –

- Donde eras lanzado al basurero por el equipo de futbol, Pequeño Taub – le dijo House – Hagan las pruebas para descartar enfermedades autoinmunes –

* * *

-¿Te has estado escondiendo de mi? – preguntó Wilson

-No – Cuddy detuvo su camino – Solo que he estado ocupada – la doctora prosiguió su caminata

-He querido hablar contigo – Wilson le siguió el paso

-¿De mí y de House? –

-Si, de ti y House. Esto es genial, asombroso…es fenomenal –

-No creí que te entusiasmara tanto…-

Pasaron rápidamente por la clínica antes de llegar a la oficina de Cuddy.

- Estoy feliz, y quiero que House… – Wilson corrigió –Quiero que ambos sean felices, y si es juntos… ¡Que mejor! –

-¿Dos pájaros con una sola piedra? – La doctora bromeó

- Sabes lo que quiero decir –

- Gracias Wilson – Cuddy le dio un brazo.

-¿Cómo te va con la conmoción de la noticia? –

- Al parecer a todos en este hospital les gusta la comidilla, pero ya sabía que habría un periodo de…alteración – Cuddy tomo asiento – Solo tengo que continuar haciendo mi trabajo lo mejor que puedo y mostrar que no hay favoritismos para con House –

- Recuerdo un chiste que decían hace tiempo…algo sobre lo largo del bastón de House…las enfermeras lo cuentan mejor –

Cuddy miro a Wilson con ojos de pistola.

-Yo nunca me reí – Wilson puso cara seria.

-Todo estará normal en un par de días –

- La mejor manera de volverlo normal, es mostrando su relación –

- ¿A que te refieres? –

-Escucha Cuddy, a penas es medio día y 5 personas me han preguntado si es cierto el rumor. Porque nadie lo cree o no se los imaginan juntos. Muéstrales que es normal, quítale el misterio, el "tabú" y a nadie le va importar –

- No voy poner un show para el hospital –

-No tiene que ser un show, solo algo sencillo –

-¿Cómo almorzar juntos en la cafetería? –

- Si, esa es una buena idea –

-Antes de que te vayas ¿House te dijo algo anoche? –

-No, llegó directo a dormir, cuando me iba a penas se levantaba; supongo que lo desgastaste… – Wilson se sonrojo al darse cuenta lo que dijo –Eso sonó un poco pervertido e incorrecto para decirle a tu jefa –

Wilson se fue de prisa.

* * *

-Llegaste tarde – Cuddy llegó a la oficina de House. El doctor estaba sentado frente a su computadora. – Wilson me menciono, que estabas cansado –

- Si, pero ya me estoy poniendo al día. – House alcanzó la mano de Cuddy.

- ¿En serio? – Cuddy miro la pantalla – Estás leyendo spoilers de telenovelas –

- Cuddy, tenía que saber de quién era el hijo de Candy…Resulto ser el chico malo de Terry y no de Antony. Es un embarazo relámpago –

-Entonces estás sin nada que hacer –

-Espero a mi equipo…estoy trabajando –

-No lo digo por eso; te invito a almorzar –

-¿ahora? – House no esperaba eso de su jefa – Todavía cenaremos juntos ¿verdad? –

-Si, pero hay otras comidas en el día House, quiero almorzar contigo – Cuddy lo jalo del brazo para que se levantara – Vamos a la cafetería –

* * *

-Creo que es algo positivo – Taub comentó al mismo tiempo que ponía los marcadores para el examen de Stephanie.

– House es más fácil de llevar –

-¿Cómo puedes notar la diferencia? Apenas llevan 2 días juntos – Trece refutó

- Pero en estos días House no se ha burlado de mí, o de ti por ser bisexual, bueno no mucho… –

-Supongo – Trece volteo a ver a su "superior" – ¿Tu qué opinas Foreman? –

- Mientras dure es bueno para todos, pero no quiero pensar que pasaría si todo esto termina mal –

Los tres doctores pensaron en la posibilidad. Chase llegó al laboratorio.

-Le explique al padre que estos exámenes toman tiempo, lo mande a su casa a descansar. Me quede con Stephanie a monitorearla por un rato, parece estar estable. –

- Sigamos descartando enfermedades – dijo Foreman.

* * *

- Creo que nos están observando – House y Cuddy se sentaron en una mesa casi en medio de la cafetería. –Ya sé lo que sienten Brad y Angie –

- ¿Te molesta la atención? – Cuddy acomodaba sus cubiertos.

- Me molesta cuando es por las razones equivocadas, deberían ponerme atención porque soy un genio, guapo e ingenioso –

- y humilde – dijo Cuddy

-Por supuesto – House le dio una gran mordida a su sándwich – ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? –

-¿Comiendo? –

-No, mostrándonos – House le puso catsup a sus papas fritas – Es para que se acostumbren los plebeyos de tu reino –

-Algo así…el personal esta hablando de nosotros, inventan cosas. Es mejor que vean como somos, que actuamos normal –

Cuddy destapó su ensalada.

-Deberíamos tener sexo en esta mesa, justo ahora –

-Talvez la próxima vez – Cuddy le sonrió –Aunque no creo que haya una próxima vez –

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó House.

-Hay una razón por la que no almuerzo en la cafetería, y esa razón llegará en 5 segundos – Cuddy señaló a una empleada que se dirigía hacia la mesa.

-Ignórala, estás comiendo –

-Yo puedo ignorarla ahora, pero tendré que atenderla tarde o temprano –

-Dra. Cuddy, siento molestarla. Necesitamos que revise la política de operación para la capacitación de los técnicos de Radiología – la empleada le dio un escrito

-House, esto tomará solo unos minutos…-

-Olvídalo, ya viene más buitres…- House señaló al jefe de cirugía que venía con charola en mano dispuesto a sentarse con ellos.

- Lisa – el doctor tomo lugar en la mesa – Espero no incomodarla, pero quería comentar con usted algunas de mis ideas, de manera informal –

- ¿Qué tal si te largas? De manera informal –

-House, está bien – le dijo Cuddy

House se levantó de mala gana. – Nos vemos a las 8 –

* * *

El doctor se fue a su casa, su paciente esta estable, esperaba los resultados de exámenes y todavía no estaba seguro de que padecía la joven.

Se tomo una rápida ducha, y se preparó para su cita con Cuddy. No podía negar que estaba entusiasmado. Escogió un traje azul oscuro y aquella camisa azul claro que House recordaba que a Cuddy le gustaba.

Le llegó un mensaje de celular. Era Cuddy avisando que no tenía que pasar a recogerla, que llegaría algo tarde pero que lo vería en el restaurante.

* * *

House llegó con bastante tiempo de sobra al restaurante. El lugar no estaba tan lleno por ser martes en la noche.

- Buona notte – saludo la mujer de la entrada – ¿Cuántas personas? –

-Tengo reservación para dos, House –

La mujer dio una rápida leída a la lista de reservaciones.

-Adelante, por aquí esta su mesa –

El doctor se sentó y aguarda con paciencia, una cerveza clara y pan con ajo le hacían compañía.

- Hola – por fin llegó Cuddy – ¿No llevas mucho tiempo esperando? –

House no contestó. Se levantó para poder admirarla mejor.

-¿Te gusta como veo? –

Cuddy usaba un vestido rojo entallado con un generoso escote.

-Si – House la acercó hacia él para poder besarla.

-Tengo mucho apetito – Se sentaron, casi en ese instante llegó la mesera.

-Buenas noches ¿De beber que le ofrezco? –

- Agua mineral con un toque de limón – indicó la doctora.

-Vamos, puedes tomar un poco de licor – House le sugirió

-Bien…una copa de vino blanco –

-En seguida – la mesera se retiró

House estiro su brazo para tomar la mano de Cuddy, pero su celular sonó. Por el tono sabía que era su equipo.

-Debes atender eso – le dijo Cuddy. –Puede que sea importante

-Lo ignoraré, solo no le digas a mi jefa –

El celular siguió sonando y House no tuvo otra opción que contestar. Al mismo tiempo Cuddy también recibió una llamada.

House colgó su teléfono. – Al parecer mi paciente esta embarazada –

-Lo sé, al parecer el padre acaba de golpear a Chase por ello – le dijo Cuddy

-Aquí tiene su bebida. ¿Les puedo ofrecer una entrada? – regresó la mesera con la copa de vino.

-Tráenos la cuenta, por favor. Tenemos que irnos –

* * *

Cuddy y House llegaron al hospital. Chase esperaba junto a los elevadores. Tenía el labio abierto e hinchado.

- El karma me ha vengado, Chase – dijo House al ver al australiano con la cara partida.

-¿Qué paso? – preguntó Cuddy.

- Realizábamos los exámenes correspondientes para descartar autoinmunes – Chase empezó a explicar – Pero ya que teníamos nuevas muestras de sangre y orina también repetimos exámenes de toxinas y embarazo –

- Y salio positivo por embarazo – dijo Cuddy

-Así fue, pero como el primero fue negativo, lo hicimos una tercera vez. Salió positivo –

- ¿Hablaron con el padre? –

-No hablamos con Stephanie, para preguntarle si era sexualmente activa, su padre nos alcanzó a escuchar cuando venía llegando. Se enfureció con su hija –

- ¿Le explicaste que podía ser un error u otro síntoma? –

-Traté, pero mal interpreto mis palabras…Le dije que de acuerdo a sus niveles de hormona gonadotropina coriónica humana, su hija solo tenía 7 horas de embarazo. Fue cuando me golpeo y me acusó de… – Chase se aclaró la garganta –…acostarme con su hija –

-¡Tu idiota! – dijo House.

- House, por favor – Cuddy lo detuvo. - ¡Tu idiota! – la doctora siguió su regaño. – No puedes darle ese tipo de información de esa manera. – Cuddy se cruzo de brazos. – ¿Dónde esta el padre? –

-En el cuarto de Stephanie…amenazando con demandar –

- ¡Que tontería! Que sus niveles de hGC estén así, en tan poco tiempo solo demuestra que algo esta jugando con las hormonas de la Stephanie –

-Cierto, tendremos que explicarle. Tú como su doctor tratante y yo como decana de medicina –

**Continuara…

* * *

**

El siguiente capitulo: "I want to hold your hand"

Al parecer es imposible para House y Cuddy tengan una cita. Y les dije que el embarazo, no era lo que creían…

Por cierto ¿Hay algún fan de Candy Candy?

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer


	16. Decisión

-¡Quiero sacar a mi hija de aquí! – El padre gritaba – ¡Voy a demandarlos! –

-Señor, por favor cálmese. Escuche lo que su hija le dijo – Foreman contenía al preocupado padre.

-¡Se lo que dijo y se lo que ustedes me dijeron con sus exámenes! –

-Señor, si nos deja realizar un ultrasonido, podemos comprobar que es un error –

-¡No! Nadie más la va tocar –

-Mi papá no quiere calmarse ¿verdad? – Stephanie miraba a su padre por la puerta de vidrio de su cuarto.

-Los padres son así – le dijo Trece

-El debería creerme cuando le digo que no tuve sexo, con nadie – Stephanie se avergonzaba del comportamiento de su padre.

Llegaron House y Cuddy. El equipo noto su vestimenta formal, pero no dijeron nada.

-Buenas noches – Cuddy fue la primera en saludar. – Dra. Lisa Cuddy, soy la decana de medicina –

-Soy Arthur Brown, soy quién los va demandar – dijo enfadado el padre.

- Señor Brown, puedo asegurarle que no hubo ningún comportamiento inapropiado por parte del Dr. Chase, todos mis empleados son extremadamente profesionales – explicó Cuddy.

-Aunque una vez Chase besó una niña de 12 años – comentó House, recordando el asunto de hace varios años atrás.

-House si no vas a ayudar…- le dijo Cuddy a regañadientes.

-Me quedare calladito, perooooo… ya se lo que tiene Stephanie –

-¿Qué? – dijo el padre.

- Si ya lo sé. Explica el falso embarazo y los demás síntomas – House avanzó al cuarto de la muchacha. – Dame acá, yo haré el ultrasonido –

Trece se quito del camino. House se sentó al lado de la cama. Colocó el gel y encendió el monitor.

- Esto…- House señaló una mancha en la imagen. – es un tumor teratoma, ubicado en el ovario izquierdo –

-¿Tumor? – dijo asustada Stephanie

- Si, un teratoma es un tumor con tejido biológico o componentes de órgano que provienen de derivados de la etapa de germinación. Los tejidos de un teratoma, pueden contener pelo, diente, hueso y muy raramente órganos más complejos como glóbulo ocular, torso y mano. Usualmente, un teratoma no contiene ningún órgano, sino uno o más tejidos normalmente encontrados en órganos como cerebro, tiroides, hígado y pulmón. –

Explicó con paciencia Foreman.

-En este caso tiene tejidos de la tiroides; tú llegaste a la pubertad y tu pequeño amiguito también; provocando tus desequilibrios y el falso positivo – dijo House.

- ¿Entonces no es cáncer? – pregunto el padre.

-No necesariamente, lo quitaremos quirúrgicamente y realizamos una biopsia para saber si es benigno. Si resulta ser un teratoma maduro, no habrá mayores complicaciones – le dijo Cuddy.

-¿Golpeé a ese doctor en vano? –

- Se lo merecía, ningún hombre puede ser tan lindo – comentó House

-El Dr. Chase, no presentará cargos en su contra, pero el pequeño costo de su curación se aumentara a su cuenta – Cuddy fue clara y directa.

-Gracias – el padre bajo la cabeza.

-Ya saben la rutina…- House se levantó – Prepárenla para cirugía para mañana por la mañana. Y que Chase haga la operación, eso es si no le molesta que toque el ovario de su hija –

-No, por supuesto que no –

Cuddy se alejó del cuarto de la paciente, House la siguió. – Al parecer no se nos da lo de las citas… – Cuddy apretó el botón del elevador.

-Es solo una comida…- Desde lejos Taub y Trece los veían. House lo notó – ¡Vayan a hacer algo! –

Cuddy se rió.

- Idiotas…sé qué no te gusta la atención – le dio House.

-No importa – Cuddy tomó su mano – De verdad no me importa –

Abordaron el elevador sin soltarse de la mano.

-Todavía podemos ir a cenar – le dijo House.

-O podemos ir a mi casa y cenar allá –

Llegaron al primer piso. Caminaron por el lobby donde algunas miradas curiosas los siguieron hasta salir del hospital.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Wilson se sorprendió al ver a su amigo en la cocina, preparando el desayuno.

-Preparando huevos, ¿quieres tocino con los tuyos? – dijo sin importancia House.

-Creí que te habías ido a la casa de Cuddy después de su cita –

-No tuvimos cita, debimos regresar al hospital por mi paciente. Después de eso, fui a su casa –

-Eso no explica por qué estás aquí –

-Me quede a dormir…y otras cosas – House levantó las cejas. – Pero Cuddy no tiene nada decente de desayunar, como tenía mi carro; regresé aquí –

Wilson sacudió la cabeza – Si funciona para ustedes… – Tomó asiento en la mesa. – Y si quiero tocino – Wilson iba a aprovechar que su amigo estuviera de buen humor.

-Ese es le asunto, no creo que funcione este arreglo. Ayer noté Cuddy trabaja demasiado – House le sirvió su comida a Wilson.

- Ayer noté que el cielo es azul – se mofó Wilson.

-Fuimos interrumpidos dos veces en un día, con razón nadie salía con Cuddy – dijo House

-Lucas salía con ella – dijo Wilson

-¡Oye! No digas ese nombre. Está vetado. Nadie dice _el nombre_ que empieza con "_L_" –

-¿Qué tal Lydia? Su nombre empieza con "_L_" también…es más; los dos tienen 5 letras. ¿Cuál es su apellido? Porque si empieza con "_D_" sería mucha coincidencia. Como las de Lincoln y Kennedy –

-¿De qué diablos hablas? – House dejo de comer.

Wilson suspiro – House, Cuddy siempre ha trabajado demasiado; y tú has sido culpable de interrumpirla en su vida privada también. ¿Cuántas veces interrumpiste sus citas? ¿O fuiste a su casa a la mitad de la noche? ¿O entraste a una junta sin permiso? Solo que ahora cuando le roban el tiempo a Cuddy, lo roban de ti –

-¿Me estás llamando hipócrita? –

-No. Te estoy llamando idiota. Te quejas de no tener tiempo con tu novia, pero viniste a desayunar aquí; en lugar de pasar la mañana con ella –

-Pero de verdad quería tocino Wilson, necesito recuperar proteínas –

Wilson suspiró otra vez.

* * *

-¿Esto estaba dentro de mi? – Stephanie se recuperaba de la operación que le hicieron temprano por la mañana. –Es asqueroso –

El equipo le llevó su tumor conservado en un frasco.

-Si, es un quiste dermoide, lo que significa que no es canceroso – dijo Chase

- Al extirparlo, perdiste tu ovario izquierdo, pero tendrás una vida normal con solo tu ovario derecho – Foreman, Trece y Taub estaban en el cuarto también.

-Gracias – dijo la joven.

-De verdad gracias, y perdón por el gancho derecho – el padre se disculpo

-No hay problema – dijo el australiano.

-La daremos de alta en unas horas – indicó Foreman.

El equipo inició su camino de regresó a la oficina.

- Creí que House estaría mas molesto cuando interrumpimos su cita anoche – Taub inició la platica.

-No sabíamos que tenía una cita con Cuddy – contestó Trece.

-Es tan raro, después de 6 años de verlos en ese juego de peleas y coqueteo. Están juntos – Foreman dio su opinión.

-Imagínate como se sentirá Wilson – dijo Taub.

-¿Tu que opinas Chase? – le pregunto Remy

El cirujano observaba el quiste. – Romances de oficina no funcionan, Cameron y yo nos divorciamos. Foreman y tú duraron menos de un año. ¿Ellos? Sus posibilidades son casi nulas, más tomando en cuenta que Cuddy es su superior y que House no tiene respeto por figuras de autoridad. Además de la presión del hospital para su relación. –

- Entonces ¿crees que van a romper? – le cuestionó Foreman.

-No, son las personas más testarudas que conozco. Y de verdad…quiero que sean felices – Chase sonrió. – Lo merecen –

-Supongo que si, se lo merecen –

* * *

- Buenos días, Dra. Cuddy – el Dr. Ben Templesmith saludó a Cuddy en la clínica.

-Buenos días –

-Escuche que uno de los doctores del departamento de House, tuvo un altercado con un paciente –

-Si, pero lo arreglé –

-Por supuesto que si – Templesmith se acomodó el estetoscopio en el cuello – House siempre la hace trabajar de más ¿no? –

Cuddy lo miro directo a los ojos – Es porque House es el mejor doctor que conozco, incluyendo a todos en este hospital –

- Lo admito, el maldito es un genio de la medicina, pero a veces me pregunto si House aprecia lo que haces por él –

Cuddy miró sobre el hombro de Templesmith; vio a House y Wilson llegar al hospital. – No te preocupes Ben, yo sé que si lo aprecia –

Templesmith asintió.

-Con permiso – Cuddy fue a encontrarse con sus amigos.

* * *

-Buenos días Cuddy – Wilson fue el primero en saludarla.

-Hola Wilson…Hola House – Cuddy le sonrió.

-Hola – contestó House

- Su elocuencia me admira…los dejos solos – Wilson se fue por su camino.

- Te fuiste esta mañana –

-Si, debemos hablar de eso – House sonó serio

-¿Mi oficina? –

House asintió.

* * *

-¿De que querías hablarme? –

House y Cuddy se sentaron en el sillón de su oficina. El doctor tomo la delicada mano de Cuddy.

-Creo que deberíamos mudarnos juntos –

Cuddy se quedo boquiabierta. – Llevamos menos de 5 días juntos –

-Si, y en 5 días no he podido verte –

-Trabajamos juntos –

-No….Trabajamos en el mismo edificio. Y se que en 5 minutos algún idiota vendrá a molestarte –

-Tú solías ser el idiota que me molestaba –

-Si, Wilson también lo mencionó. Pero no quiero esperar hasta el domingo para poder verte –

-¿Estas seguro? Has vivido con Wilson por casi un año. –

-Será difícil, pero puedo renunciar a él – House fingió limpiarse una lagrima. – ¿No estás de acuerdo? –

- Bueno, hace 2 meses yo estaba viviendo con Lu… - Cuddy observó la cara de House –…alguien…que no mencionare su nombre –

-¿No te gusta la idea? –

Cuddy miro la mano de House sobre la de ella, le gustaba la sensación. – Me encanta la idea –

**Continuara…

* * *

**

El siguiente capitulo "Mudanza"

Ya casi llegamos a la recta final de esta historia.

Por cierto, este capitulo originalmente se iba a llamar "I want to hold your hand", pero sin querer borre ese archivo. Al re escribirlo, me quedó diferente y por lo tanto cambie el titulo

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	17. Mudanza

**Resumen de la historia hasta ahora: **Lucas le pidió matrimonio a Cuddy, ella dijo que no. Terminaron.

Cuddy estuvo deprimida por un rato, pero House le brindo su apoyo.

Después de un tiempo Cuddy invito a House a salir, pero en el día de la cita Lydia apareció buscando el afecto de nuestro querido doctor.

Al final, House escogió a Cuddy y de una vez por todas son pareja.

House y Cuddy mostraron su relación al resto del hospital, lograron sobrevivir los primeros rumores y pacientes, y problemas de horarios…Ahora se mudarán juntos.

* * *

- ¿Por qué tu casa? – preguntó House

-Porque me gusta mi casa – Cuddy respondió con voz fuerte y clara – Fue la primera casa que me compré, la ha decorado a mi gusto, ya está amueblada, está relativamente cerca del hospital –

Cuddy se paseo por la sala observando su morada. – Además, tú vives con Wilson –

-Podemos correr a Wilson – House se encogió de hombros

-El nombre de Wilson es el que esta en el contrato y en el préstamo. Y el pobre se pasó 2 años en hoteles, déjalo tener su casa –

- ¿Y mi piano? ¿Dónde lo pondrás? – House señaló alrededor.

-Aquí – Cuddy caminó hacia la ventana – nos deshacemos de este sillón y ponemos tu piano –

-Tienes todo planeado todo ¿verdad? –

- Si, me gusta planear todo y tenerlo todo bajo control – Cuddy se puso las manos en la cintura.

-No se si sentirme excitado o amenazado –

* * *

-¡¿Ustedes qué?! – Wilson se sorprendió tanto al oír la noticia, que dejo caer su tenedor. Estaban almorzando en el hospital.

-Nos mudaremos juntos, este domingo por la mañana – House aprovecho para robarse la rebanada de pastel de chocolate de su amigo.

-¿Así de simple? -

-Así de simple – House chupo el tenedor.

-Debo advertirle a Cuddy…- dijo en voz baja Wilson

-¿De que? –

-De lo terrible que es vivir contigo, no lavas los trastes, ves televisión hasta muy tarde, dejas toallas mojadas en la cama…Aunque si no le digo nada, tu te mudas con ella sin problemas, y yo vivo feliz –

-Resiento esos comentarios – House sonó falsamente indignado

-Es la verdad –

-¡Somos hombres! Cuando hombres viven juntos; nos damos ciertas libertades –

- Si por libertades te refieres a dejar de ser civilizados, supongo que sí –

-Sé como convivir con una mujer – se quejó House

-¿Qué hay con Rach… –

- Cállate, aquí viene Cuddy –

House vio a la decana de medicina entrar a la cafetería.

-¿Ya le dijiste? – preguntó Cuddy sin tomar asiento.

-Ya me dijo – contestó Wilson – Les deseo suerte – el oncólogo se levantó – Especialmente a ti Cuddy, de verdad la necesitaras –

Wilson se fue y Cuddy tomo su lugar.

-¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Cuddy respecto al comentario de Wilson.

-Wilson cree que soy un cerdo –

-Ya lo sabía –

-Resiento ese comentario –

Cuddy le quito la rebanada de pastel. – La mayoría de los hombres lo son –

-Eso es sexista, Cuddy –

-Como sea – Cuddy comió un gran pedazo de la rebanada – Ya contraté un mudanza, llegaran a tu departamento el domingo a medio día. Debes tener tus cosas empacadas para entonces –

-Estaré listo –

* * *

_Domingo por la mañana…_

-¡No estás listo! – Cuddy le grito a House.

-Tenemos tiempo – House estaba sentado frente al televisor. Wilson solo se reía.

Los tres doctores estaban vestidos en ropa cómoda por ser domingo y por ser día de mudanza.

-No es cierto – Cuddy lo empujó para que se levantará – Debes tener tus cosas empacadas para que la mudaza solo las baje –

-Solo tengo ropa y libros –

-Pues hay que guardarlos – Cuddy lo siguió empujando hacia su cuarto.

-Bien, bien. Yo puedo solo –

House entró a su cuarto, mientras que Cuddy guardaba algunos libros en la sala.

-¡Psst! Wilson – House se asomó de su cuarto. –Ven acá –

Su amigo fue.

-¿Qué pasa House? – el oncólogo se paró con las manos en la cintura.

-Esta es mi caja de porno –

Wilson miró la caja que estaba sobre la cama de House. Con cuidado se asomo. – Impresionante –

-Gracias – House tomo un DVD de su colección. – La tenía escondida en mi closet –

-¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? –

-Wilson, yo no tengo nada en contra de la pornografía. La considero saludable… –

-Por supuesto – afirmo su amigo.

-Entretenida…-

-Claro – Wilson asintió

-Y con cierto valor cultural –

-Amén -

-Pero no creo que Cuddy lo mire así. Y como ya no la necesitaré, te la doy a ti. Para que la veneres y cuides como yo lo he hecho –

Wilson fijo su mirada en House – Solo quieres que la saque de tu cuarto sin que Cuddy se de cuenta –

-Exacto – House le dio la caja.

Wilson salió cargando la caja.

-Ya empacaron una caja, que bien – dijo Cuddy al ver a Wilson en medio del pasillo.

-No… esta es una caja… que…que va para mi cuarto – Wilson apretó más la caja.

-¿Estás escondiendo algo? – Cuddy camino unos pasos más cerca hacia Wilson

-No – Wilson se sonrojo.

-Si, lo estás –

House salió de su cuarto. –Es la colección porno de Wilson –

Wilson miro a su amigo con rencor.

-Vaya, no creí que fueras del tipo Wilson – dijo Cuddy con un tono de sospecha en su voz.

-¡Oh si! puras cosas pervertidas. Juguetes, disfraces, látigos, máscaras… Wilson le gusta todo eso –

-¿De verdad? Por un momento creí que eran tu colección House –

-Para nada – dijo House.

-Si, es su porno – dijo Wilson

House se admiro que su amigo lo delatará. –No es cierto, y no puedes probarlo –

-¿En serio? Entonces como explicas que más de la mitad de estas películas sean de doctoras con cabello negro y ondulado –

Cuddy levantó las cejas.

-¡No hay ninguna de esas! – dijo House.

-¿Cómo sabes House? – pregunto Cuddy.

-Esta bien, es…era mi porno. Se la acabo de regalar a Wilson, que por cierto no se negó a aceptarla –

_Hombres…_Cuddy pensó. – Solo encárgate de empacar –

* * *

A medio día llegó la mudanza. Los hombres empezaron a bajar las cajas, el piano de House bajaría por el elevador de carga del edificio.

-¡Con cuidado! – les grito House a los trabajadores.

-Déjalos hacer su trabajo – le dijo Cuddy.

Ellos y Wilson estaban parados en el umbral de la puerta.

-Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos – dijo Wilson a House con mirada vidriosa.

-Si – House miro a su amigo.

-Les daré un momento a solas – dijo Cuddy. La doctora se fue al elevador.

Wilson sorprendió a su amigo al darle un abrazo espontáneo.

-No te regresaré el abrazo – House se quedó quieto.

-No me importa, estoy orgulloso de ti – Wilson apretó más a su amigo.

Un vecino que pasaba por ahí se les quedo viendo.

- No es lo que parece…Tengo novia…está por allá – House señaló a Cuddy.

El vecino se metió a su casa.

-No exageres Wilson, nos veremos en el hospital mañana –

House por fin cedió y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Wilson.

-Suerte House –

-Gracias –

Por fin se despidieron. Wilson cerró la puerta, pero casi de inmediato tocaron. Era House

-Si algo no funciona…puedo regresar aquí ¿verdad? –

- Por supuesto, pero más te vale que lo hagas funcionar –

* * *

Una vez ya en la casa de Cuddy

-¿de verdad necesitabas traer tantos libros? – Cuddy miro alrededor de su sala donde había por lo menos 5 grandes caja con pertenencias de House.

-La mayoría son libros de consulta – dijo House.

-Muy bien, pero no hay suficiente lugar en mi librero –

-¿Qué tal si te deshaces de estás novelas? – House señaló el estante.

-Me gustan esas novelas –

Rachel observaba el desorden desde el sillón. A su corta edad no le prestaba importancia.

-Nunca las volverás a leer – dijo House – No tendrás tiempo –

Cuddy enchueco la boca – Solo pon ahí los libros que uses más, no quiero que llenes mi lugar –

-Eres un ángel, me haces sentir como en casa –

- Siguen siendo mis reglas –

-¿Escuchaste eso Rachel? – House se dirigió a la pequeña. – Te imaginas como te tratará cuando seas adolescente –

-Cruzaremos ese camino con Rachel, cuando lleguemos ahí – Cuddy tomo a su hija en sus brazos. – Mientras tanto, arregla los libros, yo prepararé la comida –

House observo a su novia alejarse. _¿"Cuando lleguemos ahí"? ¿Qué significa eso?_ Pensó el doctor. Después de unos segundos inició la tarea de guardar sus libros.

Del estante retiró las novelas de Cuddy, en el fondo encontró una pequeña caja de terciopelo. House la tomo y la abrió; descubriendo el anillo de compromiso de Lucas.

_Vaya _House se asombro. _Obviamente Cuddy no recuerda que estaba aquí._

Se guardó la caja en el bolsillo y reanudó su tarea.

-Vamos, siéntate – Cuddy sirvió la comida.

-Gracias – House tomo asiento junto a Cuddy.

La doctora empezó a darle de comer a Rachel.

- ¿Cuándo comerás tú? –

- Cuando termine de alimentar a Rachel, no te preocupes, empieza sin mí –

House observó su plato. –No, esperaré –

Cuddy le sonrió.

-Por cierto encontré algo mejor que mi porno, en tu librero –

Cuddy lo miro confusa. House sacó la caja y la colocó sobre la mesa.

-¡oh Dios! – los ojos de Cuddy se abrieron de la sorpresa. – Me olvide completamente de que estaba ahí –

-Seguro –

-En serio, House. Lo dejé ahí hace meses. – Cuddy tomo la caja.

-¿Por qué lo guardaste? –

-No sé –

-Quizás tu sentimientos te impiden deshacerte de el –

-O lo guardo en caso de que no funcione lo de nosotros, alcanzó a Lucas y me casó con él –

-No es gracioso – dijo House – Yo digo que se lo envíes…creo que Sherlock está en Alaska –

-Él no está en Alaska –

-¿cómo sabes? –

-Porque es ridículo ¿Por qué estaría en Alaska? –

- ¿Sarah Palin? – bromeó House

- Ese no es el punto –

-¿El punto es que…? -

–Es un recuerdo, nada más. Nosotros tendremos más, muchos más – Cuddy le dio un besó a House.

_Puede ganar todas las peleas con este argumento_ pensó House.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, House y Cuddy estaban recostados en la cama. El doctor puso su brazo alrededor de Cuddy; ella se acomodó para quedar pegada a él.

- ¿Cuddy? –

- Mmmh – Cuddy ya estaba somnolienta

- Deberíamos comprar otro colchón –

Cuddy bostezó - Esta bien –

- ¿Vas a acceder sin discusiones? –

-Si, porque es un colchón viejo y me quiero dormir –

House sonrío – Buenas noches Cuddy –

**Continuara…

* * *

**

El siguiente capitulo: "¿Flores?"

Ya solucionamos el problema de Lucas, el asunto con Lydia, la tensión del hospital, y la dificultad de la convivencia…solo falta el inconveniente de Rachel. (No se preocupen no me desharé de ella, pero hay un asunto sin resolver ahí)

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	18. ¿Flores?

Mi perro se comió mi fic…esa es mi excusa para la tardanza.

Sarux… ¿de dónde eres? Porque la palabra Emparanoyara, no la había escuchado antes…

* * *

House llegó esa mañana al hospital y se dirigió a la oficina de Cuddy. Miro las flores que tenía en sus manos; eran un gesto de disculpa. Por la puerta de la oficina vio a la doctora llorar, House se sintió terrible. ¿Acaso Cuddy lloraba por lo de ayer? Con mucha determinación el doctor entró para pedir disculpas.

_**La noche anterior...**_

-Mi paciente, mi hospital, mi decisión – Lisa Cuddy estaba enojada con su "novio" de menos de un mes.

-Tú me pediste mi ayuda. Tú querías a mi equipo en tu caso – House se planto firmemente en la oficina de la decana.

-Si, a modo de consultoría, no para que hicieras locos tratamientos a mis espaldas –

-¡Salvamos al paciente! ¿Qué importa quien se lleva el crédito? –

-Se trata de insubordinación House… ¿No pudiste tomar 5 minutos para avisarme? –

-¡Sandy hubiera muerto! –

-Su nombre es Salma, y no hubiera muerto por una llamada telefónica –

-Bien, la próxima vez dejaré al paciente sufrir por 5 minutos más, para llamarte –

Cuddy se quedo cruzada de brazos con cara sin hacerle gracia los comentarios de House.

-Vamos Cuddy, quita esa cara de enojada y vamos a casa – House hizo cara de perrito abandonado. – ¿Por favor? ¿Por favorcito? –

- Bien, pero yo conduzco – Cuddy se levantó ágilmente y tomo su abrigo y portafolios.

-No, no, no – House la detuvo en la puerta. – Yo conduzco…Con tu temperamento, podrías matarnos a los dos –

Le quitó las llaves de las manos.

* * *

-¿Sigues enojada conmigo? – los doctores llegaron a la casa. – Estás exagerando ¿Qué pasó con no traer el trabajo a casa? –

-Tienes razón – dijo Cuddy – Estoy en mi hogar, jugaré con mi nena y cenaremos…El trabajo se queda afuera – Cuddy se quitó su abrigo

-Buenas noches – saludó la niñera.

-Hola ¿Cómo se porto Rachel? –

- Lindísima – la niñera le dio a su hija en sus brazos. – Me retiro, con permiso–

-Gracias –

- Buenas noches, Dr. House –

-Nos vemos – House le dijo al pasar.

La niñera se fue.

-No creo que le agrade a la niñera – comentó House

- No es cierto, apenas te conoce – le contestó Cuddy – Deja que te conozca y será cierto –

-Muy graciosa –

Cuddy pasó a la sala. –House ¿Qué esto? –

-¿Qué? – House se asomo a la sala. – ¿El cuadro? – En una pared de la sala, estaba colgado un afiche de The Rolling Stones. – Me dijiste que podía ponerlo, que debería darle mi toque a la casa –

- No hay problema con el cuadro, me gusta, pero… ¿Por qué hay tantos hoyos en la pared? Creí que Wilson te vino a ayudar –

-Si, él me ayudo. Cada vez que lo ponía chueco, me decía: "House, esta chueco el cuadro" –

- ¿Entre dos no pudieron poner un cuadro bien? Usar un nivel, una regla…-

-Somos hombres Cuddy, clavamos cosas – dijo House en su mejor imitación de Hulk, el hombre increíble.

– Está bien – Cuddy se rió.

- Ya no estás enojada – dijo House – En lugar de cocinar, hay que ordenar… ¿Qué tal comida China? –

– Me parece bien. Cuida a Rachel, voy a tomarme un baño –

Cuddy se retiro a su cuarto.

-La tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano – el doctor le dijo a la niña. House camino a la cocina para buscar el directorio, cuando sintió un punzón en su pierna.

_Maldición _pensó House. Con cuidado dejó a Rachel en su silla. Se froto su muslo, hasta que el dolor paso.

-Okay, ya paso – House miro al Rachel que lo miraba a él. Con calma regresó a la sala después de haber ordenado la comida.

House cambiaba de canal en busca de algo que lo entretuviera. Se dio por vencido y lo dejo en un canal caulquiera. Rachel se quejó.

-¿Qué? – House la miro – El adulto en el cuarto es quién elige…-

House volvió a sentir un punzón en su pierna. Con cuidado fue a la cocina en busca de una compresa caliente.

* * *

-Dejaste a Rachel viendo una película de terror – Cuddy salió de bañarse.

-Le deje el control remoto – House sentía que el dolor le ganaba la batalla.

-¿Estás bien? –Cuddy notó la expresión de House – ¿Qué tan mal esta tu pierna? –

-Estoy bien – House mintió.

-Si tú lo dices – Cuddy no se sentía aún cómoda en confrontar el dolor de House, de manera tan personal. –En fin, la próxima vez fíjate bien en la programación de la televisión –

House sintió otro punzón – Yo solo cuido a Rachel –

-¿Cómo que solo la cuidas? – A Cuddy no le gustó la forma en que House dijo esa frase.

El doctor perdió su paciencia ante el dolor – No voy a pretender ser su padre, ya tiene suficiente contigo pretendiendo ser su madre -

House se detuvo y deseo tener una máquina del tiempo.

-Sal de mi casa –

* * *

-¡Cuddy! – House gritaba afuera de la casa – Estás exagerando, tú sabes que no es cierto –

El repartidor del restaurante llegó al domicilio. – Buenas noches –

House miro al joven – Bien, toca la puerta – House se hizo a un lado esperando que Cuddy abriera.

- Restaurante _Hunan _– El hombre tocó

Cuddy abrió, tomo su pedido y le pago al joven con gran rapidez.

-Quédate con el cambio – le lanzó un billete que cubría el importe.

House no tuvo tiempo de detenerla.

-¿Esposa? – preguntó el repartidor.

-No estamos casados – contestó House.

-Si tiene el poder de correrte de tu casa…es tu esposa –

* * *

-Wilson…Wilsooooon – House hablo de manera fantasmagórica.

-¡¿Qué diablos?! – Wilson termino en el suelo del susto. – ¡¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?! –

-¿Qué haces en cama a las 9 de la noche? –

-Llegue cansado del trabajo – Wilson se levantó – ¿Cómo entraste? –

-Nunca te regrese la llave –

-Voy a cambiar las cerraduras – amenazó Wilson

-Como si eso me detuviera –

Wilson se froto los ojos – ¿Qué paso contigo y Cuddy?

-Primero… ¿puedo tomar un baño? –

* * *

-Creo que hay algo gay en esto – dijo Wilson que estaba sentado sobre la taza del baño.

-Solo si la espuma se quita y ves algo – House disfrutaba de la bañera.

-Bueno, no apareciste solo por el agua caliente ¿Qué pasó? –

-Dije algo estupido y talvez lastimé los sentimientos de Cuddy –

-Eso no es novedad, que dijiste exactamente que terminaste aquí –

-Hay que aclarar que mi pierna dolía en ese momento –

-Bien, House… ¿Qué dijiste? –

-Dije algo de sobre Rachel…-

-¡House! Deja de rodear la pregunta ¿Qué dijiste exactamente? –

-Dije que no quería pretender ser el padre de Rachel, y que ya tenía suficiente con ella fingiendo ser su madre –

-Tú estás muerto – Wilson se fue del baño.

* * *

Wilson estaba medio dormido en la sala esperando por House.

-Wilsoooon – House quiso volver a asustarlo.

- ¿te sientes mejor? – Wilson dijo con tranquilidad.

-Si – House se sentó en el sillón.

-¿Qué estabas pensando cuando dijiste eso? – Wilson empezó con el tema.

-No estaba pensando –

-Tú sabes que el tema de ser mamá es lo más preciado para Cuddy. ¿Querías hacerla enojar? –

-¡Por supuesto que no! –

-Lo que dijiste… ¿es lo que realmente piensas? –

-No, yo se que Cuddy es la mamá de Rachel; no hay duda. Adora a esa pequeña –

-Me refería a la parte sobre ti –

-Yo no soy su padre –

-No, pero eres su figura paterna. Y tu sabías que tendrías que llenar ese papel cuando aceptaste no solo salir con Cuddy, pero cuando te mudaste con ella –

-Mmmh – House refunfuñó

-Digo, en el mejor de los caso, planeas pasar el resto de tu vida con ella ¿no? –

-Tendrán que quitármela de mis frías manos – contestó House

-Que romántico –

-Gracias, Wilson –

-Continuando…Tendrás una influencia en su vida, talvez no al punto de adopción, pero Rachel es parte de tu vida; y yo sé que tu quieres ser parte de la suya. Que tan difícil puede ser "papa" –

-Dijo el hombre que no tuvo hijos con ninguna de sus 3 esposas – House se puso las manos detrás de la nuca y se recargo en el respaldo. – ¿Qué pasa si me odia? Si me ve como el ogro que se acuesta con mamí. Yo me pase años detestando a mi padre –

-Pero ya no más –

-Si, pero me tomo casi 50 años para comprenderlo –

-Necesitas hablar esto con Cuddy. Estoy seguro que ella tiene otra perspectiva en el asunto –

-Tendré que disculparme ¿no? –

-¡Si! Dejaras que se tranquiliza esta noche, mañana por la mañana pides disculpas, le explicas que reaccionaste así por tu pierna, le dices como te sientes y lo arreglan –

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo –

-Y llevaras flores –

-¿Flores? –

-Si, flores – Wilson se levantó – Iras de rodillas si es necesario –

* * *

House llegó esa mañana al hospital y se dirigió a la oficina de Cuddy. Miro las flores que tenía en sus manos; eran un gesto de disculpa. Por la puerta de la oficina vio a la doctora llorar, House se sintió terrible. ¿Acaso Cuddy lloraba por lo de ayer? Con mucha determinación el doctor entró para pedir disculpas.

-¿Cuddy? – House se asomo tímidamente a la oficina. – ¿Te encuentras bien? –

Preguntó al ver a Cuddy sollozar en su escritorio.

-No – Cuddy lo miro. – Mi hermana me llamó…mi papá murió anoche –

**Continuara…

* * *

**

El siguiente capitulo "La princesita de papá"

La verdad para la tardanza, es que estaba escribiendo otro fic. Llamado "California Waiting" en esa historia House le dice a Cuddy que la ama…Deberían leerlo :)

Las reviews son muy apreciadas (Se aceptan críticas constructivas, amenazas, sugerencias, notas de errores, dudas existenciales)

Gracias por leer.


	19. La princesita de papá

Caminaba feliz por el campo, cuando de repente una tormenta eléctrica se desato. Corrí en busca de refugio, pero no encontré ninguno. Un rayo cayo sobre mi, afortunadamente tenía mi memoria USB conmigo, que detuvo al rayo; desafortunadamente perdí mi información y los fics que guardaba en la memoria…Esa es mi excusa para la tardanza.

* * *

- ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe? – Preguntó Wilson – Puedo cuidar a Rachel allá –

-No, prefiero que Rachel se quede aquí. Son 3 horas de camino y solo planeo quedarme por el funeral – contestó Cuddy

-Puedes tomarte más días, descansar del hospital –

-Confía en mi Wilson, entre más pronto regrese a trabajar, mejor –

La doctora se puso su abrigo negro.

-Lamento tu perdida – Wilson reafirmó sus condolencias para su amiga.

-Gracias Wilson – Cuddy le dio un abrazo

-Adiós Rachel, te portas bien con James – besó la frente de su hija. - No dudes en llamarme si algo pasa -

-No te preocupes -

* * *

-¿Todo listo? – House esperaba en el auto.

-Si –

-Esta bien – House encendió el motor del auto y emprendieron el viaje. Por la primera hora los dos se mantuvieron callados.

- ¿Eran apegados? – Preguntó House – ¿Tu papá y tú? –

-Si, lo éramos – Una débil sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Cuddy – Recuerdo que cuando era niña, siempre me dejaba elegir el sabor del helado cuando íbamos de compras –

Cuddy suspiró – Debí haberlo visitado más a menudo –

-No seas así Cuddy. Todas las personas que pierden a alguien querido; dicen lo mismo. Te mantenías en contacto con tu padre como cualquier adulto normal-

House sintió que habló de más. A Cuddy no pareció molestarle. Cerro los ojos y se reclino en su asiento.

-Dije que debí visitarlo más porque llevaba años sin poder viajar. ¿Recuerdas la foto que arruinaste? –

- ¿La de Costa Rica? –

- Si, un año después de ese viaje, le diagnosticaron Síndrome de Gerstmann-Sträussler-Scheinker –

-Wow – House se sorprendió – Es una enfermedad rara –

-Si, ya llevaba 7 años luchando contra ella –

-¿7 años? Quiere decir que ya le faltaba poco para que la duración de la enfermedad se terminara…Que lástima –

-Si – Cuddy dijo con dolor en su voz

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – inquirió House.

Cuddy por fin lo miro – Decirte a _ti _que mi padre tenía una rara enfermedad…No lo sé, no parecía una buena idea –

-Comunicación, Cuddy. Comunicación es la clave para una buena relación –

El comentario de House se sintió incomodo. Ambos estaban concientes de que su discusión solo había sido pospuesta, más no resuelta.

-Por cierto y antes de que se me olvide. Debes llamarme Lisa, todos en mi casa son "Cuddy" –

-¿Tu vas a llamarme Greg? –

-Dios no. Eres House y así te vas a quedar –

Cuddy se distrajo con el paisaje

-Siento un Deja vu – dijo House.

-¿Deja vu? –

- Si, excepto que yo estoy en el lugar de Wilson, y tu estás en mi lugar –

-Tienes razón, Wilson te llevó al funeral de tu padre –

-Si el papá de Wilson muere, a ti te toca llevarlo al funeral –

-No digas eso –

-Es raro – dijo House – Llegar a la edad cuando tus padres mueren…Lamento no haber conocido bien a tu papá –

-Lamento no haber conocido bien al tuyo –

* * *

Por fin llegaron a su destino. Se estacionaron enfrente a la casa. La fachada era blanca y tenía un jardín muy cuidado lleno de margaritas.

Cuddy salió del automóvil y se arreglo la falda.

-¿Cómo me veo? – le preguntó a House.

-Para un funeral…bien –

-No por eso…No quiero que mi mamá crea que vengo desarreglada – Caminaron hacia la puerta.

-Fue un viaje de 3 horas, una arruga en la falda es comprensible –

La persona en abrir la puerta fue la hermana de Cuddy.

-Julia, hola –

-Hola, adelante –

Las hermanas compartieron un abrazo.

-Julia, este es Dr. Gregory House –

Cuddy los presentó.

-Mucho gusto –

-Igualmente, llámame House –

Pasaron a la sala de la casa. House noto las fotos de las hermanas alrededor. La mayoría eran de Cuddy y sus logros académicos.

-¿Y las niñas? – pregunto Cuddy

-Se quedaron en casa con Jeff, ambas tienen infección en los oídos –

House tomo noto de que ninguna de las hermanas llevó a sus hijas.

-Que mal, espero que se mejoren –

-Estarán bien –

-¿Y mamá? –

-En la cocina –

* * *

Cuddy avanzó hacia la cocina. Su madre se encontraba sentada en el ante comedor bebiendo una taza té.

-Mamá –

Ruth Cuddy se levantó para saludar a su hija.

-Lisa, que bueno es verte –

Cuddy abrazó fuertemente a su madre.

-Estás muy flaca. Deberías comer más. Puedo prepararte algo –

-No es necesario mamá –

- Hay bastante comida, tus tías trajeron bastante comida –

-Gracias mamá –

House se quedo expectante en la puerta de la cocina. Cuddy lo tomo del codo – Mamá, este es el Dr. Gregory House; House mi madre Ruth. Creo que ya se habían visto antes –

-Si – la mamá de Cuddy estrecho la mano con House – Nunca nos habías presentado oficialmente; pero recuerdo que hace más de un año, él llamó por teléfono –

-¿Llamaste a mi madre? –

-Si, por lo de tu escritorio – dijo House.

-Lo había olvidado –

-¿Quedó bien en tu oficina? – pregunto Ruth.

-Muy lindo, perfecto; me atrevería a decir – dijo House – Lamento que nos conozcamos bajo estás circunstancias –

House ofreció su mejor sonrisa de simpatía hacia la mujer.

-Mamá – Julia llegó a la cocina – Está todo listo, ya tenemos que ir al cementerio –

-Correcto, solo déjame terminar mi te, si tenemos tiempo-

La mujer tomo asiento nuevamente.

-Voy a refrescarme un poco – dijo Cuddy

* * *

Cuddy fue al baño al salir House la esperaba.

-¡Dios House! – Cuddy se asusto al verlo tan cerca al abrir la puerta

-Gracias, no sabía que pensabas así de mi…bueno además de en la cama –

-Que gracioso…¿Qué haces afuera del baño? –

Caminaron por el pasillo.

-Una gran mujer judía trato de abrazarme, creo que me confundió con algún primo lejano –

Cuddy no pareció escuchar el comentario.

-¿Estás bien? –

-Tan bien como se puede estar en el funeral de tu padre –

-Note que la mayoría de las fotos son tuyas –

Cuddy miro alrededor. – Tienes razón –

-Eras la princesita de papá – House tomo uno de los cuadros de la pared. Era la foto de Cuddy en un debate estudiantil – Siempre te apoyo –

-En realidad no –

House se sorprendió.

-¿Detecto un poco de resentimiento? –

-No es lo que quise decir – Cuddy tomo la foto en sus manos – Mi papá tomo esta foto, él siempre celebro mis triunfos, pero el nunca me empujo. Estás en lo correcto, era su consentida. Pero mamá es la que me estimuló a todo esto. La que me hacía levantarme a las 5 de la mañana, la que corregía mis tareas, la que me llevaba a las prácticas de tenis –

-Vaya, tu mamá es la razón de que eres una adicta al trabajo, el resentimiento esta ahí, pero me equivoque de progenitor –

- No tengo resentimi… -

-¡LISA! – Se escucho que grito Julia – ¡Necesito ayuda! –

Cuddy corrió de regreso a la cocina. En el piso su hermana sostenía la cabeza de su madre.

-¡¿Qué paso?! – Cuddy sintió pánico pero lo controlo.

-Creo que se cayó y se golpeo la cabeza con la mesa –

Cuddy se arrodillo junto a su madre. Tomo su pulso y examino sus pupilas.

-¿Qué pasó? – House llegó a la cocina

-Se golpeo su cabeza – le dijo Julia.

-Mamá – Cuddy le hablo a su madre – Mama ¿puedes escucharme? –

-Lisa… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ruth parecía desorientada

-Mamá… ¿Qué día es hoy? – pregunto preocupada Cuddy

-Hoy es… ¿lunes? –

-Es malo ¿verdad? – pregunto Julia.

-Llama una ambulancia – le ordeno Cuddy. – Mamá escúchame…Quiero que repitas las siguientes 3 palabras. ¿Entiendes? –

-Si – a Ruth le costaba trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Las palabras son: León, carro, y plato. ¿Cuáles son las palabras que te acabo de decir mamá? –

- León…león… ¿carreta? – Ruth se froto la cabeza – Mi cabeza ¿Dónde esta Samuel? –

-Ya tengo a emergencias en el teléfono ¿Qué les digo? – Julia informo

-Diles que tu madre tiene una conmoción cerebral – le dijo House.

**Continuara…

* * *

**

En el siguiente capitulo descubriremos que le pasa a la mamá de Cuddy, la curiosidad de House dará unos dolores de cabeza y Wilson tendrá que cuidar a Rachel por más tiempo.

Las reviews son muy apreciadas (Se aceptan críticas constructivas, amenazas, sugerencias, notas de errores, dudas existenciales)

Gracias por leer.


	20. Llueve sobre mojado

**Resumen de la historia hasta ahora: **Lucas le pidió matrimonio a Cuddy, ella dijo que no. Terminaron.

Cuddy estuvo deprimida por un rato, pero House le brindo su apoyo.

Después de un tiempo Cuddy invito a House a salir, pero en el día de la cita; Lydia apareció buscando el afecto de nuestro querido doctor.

Al final, House escogió a Cuddy y de una vez por todas son pareja.

House y Cuddy mostraron su relación al resto del hospital, lograron sobrevivir los primeros rumores y pacientes, y problemas de horarios.

Ahora se mudaron juntos, pero justo cuando empezó la fricción de vivir y trabajar juntos, el papá de Cuddy falleció…

* * *

Cuddy hubiera querido asistir al funeral de su padre, en lugar de eso estaba en una sala de emergencias. Lo que era peor, no era _su _sala de emergencias, de _su hospital._

- Tiene una conmoción cerebral – dijo Cuddy

-¿Ustedes la diagnosticaron? – el doctor de emergencias pregunto.

-Si – House y Cuddy estaban a lado de la camilla de Ruth – Los dos somos doctores, bueno…doctor y administradora de hospital – House señaló a Cuddy

-Solo atienda a mi madre; necesita una tomografía de inmediato – Cuddy se estaba exasperando.

-Somos un hospital pequeño, hay una lista de espera de acuerdo a la emergencia y prioridades – el doctor respondió con altanería.

-Si este fuera tu hospital – comentó House.

- No llegaríamos a tiempo a Princeton, son 3 horas de camino, incluso en la ambulancia – Cuddy se froto la sien.

-Desearías haber comprado ese helicóptero para el hospital –

-Por favor – el doctor de emergencias hablo – Vayan a la sala de espera –

Cuddy lo miro de pies a cabeza – Enseguida vuelvo, quédate con mi madre –

-Ya la hiciste enojar – dijo House.

-¿Samuel? – la mamá de Cuddy habló.

-¿Ese eres tu? – pregunto el doctor de emergencias.

- No, es el marido muerto. Lo están enterrando justo ahora –

-Ruth, quiero que me día es que día es hoy –

-¡Ya hicimos eso! – le grito House. – ¿Recuerdas? Somos doctores. Necesita una tomografía. Idiota –

-Doctor Cross – un doctor de mayor edad y rango entró a la sala de emergencia. – Yo atenderé a la paciente –

Detrás de él venía Cuddy.

- ¡Enfermero! – el doctor llamó – Por favor llevemos a la señora Cuddy al piso de arriba, prepárenla para una tomografía –

De inmediato el enfermero se llevo a Ruth.

-No se preocupe, Dra. Cuddy su madre está en buenas manos – El doctor le puso su mano en el hombro – En cuanto salga de la tomografía, le informaremos. Siga a la enfermera Kilpatrick, los llevara al cuarto que será de su madre –

-Gracias Dr. Neesman – dijo Cuddy

-Usaste tu titulo de Decana para impresionar al doctor –

-Conozco a Neesman de... varias convenciones y simposios, me debía un favor. Solo es política –

* * *

Una pelirroja enfermera de mediana edad los guió al cuarto. – Aquí pueden esperar –

-Gracias –

House tomo asiento en el pequeño sillón que se encontraba en el cuarto. Su pierna necesitaba un descanso. Cuddy se quedo parada caminando en círculos.

-Cuddy – House le hablo, pero Cuddy estaba muy inquieta. – ¡Cuddy! –

- ¿Qué? –

-Toma asiento, tranquilízate, respira profundo – House quería que calmar a Cuddy.

- Mi padre falleció, y ahora mi madre está en el hospital, tengo derecho a estar intranquila –

- Lo sé, pero ya la están atendiendo, tu madre estará bien –

-¿De verdad? Un golpe así no debería causar estos problemas – Cuddy miro a House.

Ella tenía razón, y House lo sabía. Un golpe a tan poca altura, baja intensidad en el impacto, no debería provocar una conmoción…había algo más.

-Revisaré su expediente cuando lo traigan – dijo House.

-Gracias, se que desde de Amber no te gusta atender…-

-Lo haré – House la interrumpió – No hay problema –

Cuddy finalmente se sentó junto a él, House la rodeo con sus brazos. La doctora miro su reloj.

-Tengo que llamar a Wilson – Cuddy se levantó del sillón. Salió del cuarto para obtener mejor recepción en su celular.

* * *

-Achu – Rachel estornudo. Wilson escuchó a la pequeña

Hacía una hora Wilson; le había dado su baño. Según el doctor la temperatura del agua estuvo bien y no se había tardado en vestirla.

- Achu – la pequeña estornudo otra vez.

-Hay que ponerte un suéter – Wilson levantó a Rachel en sus brazos. En el camino al cuarto, sonó el teléfono.

Wilson dio media vuelta para contestar. Por un momento dudo de que frase usar. – Residencia Cuddy – contestó.

-Wilson, soy yo –

-Hola Cuddy, ¿Todo bien? –

-No, en realidad no – dijo Cuddy.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó preocupado el oncólogo.

-Mi mamá esta en el hospital – Cuddy miro por el pasillo del hospital. Se quito del camino de unas enfermeras.

-¡Dios! ¿Se encuentra bien? –

-Le están realizando unos exámenes, tuve que faltar al entierro de mi padre –

-Lo lamento Cuddy – Wilson no sabía que decirle a su jefa y amiga, simplemente no estaba en una buena racha.

-Gracias Wilson…¿Cómo esta Rachel? –

-Rachel esta bien, es muy bien portada –

-Que bien, Wilson; talvez regresé más tarde a la casa. ¿No hay problema con que cuides a Rachel por más tiempo? –

-No, para nada. Puedo quedarme aquí –

-Muchas gracias Wilson, te llamo en cuanto sepa algo más –

-Claro, encárgate de tu madre –

-Achu – Rachel estornudo otra vez

-¿Rachel tiene un resfriado? –

-No, no, no – Wilson no quería que Cuddy se preocupara más. – Yo fui quien estornudo – mintió muy descaradamente.

-¿Tu estornudaste así? – Cuddy, obviamente no le creyó.

-Si ¿Qué puedo decir? House tiene razón sobre mí; soy un poco delicado –

Cuddy no podía creer su suerte y la de su familia. – Wilson, si Rachel esta resfriada…-

-No lo está y no tienes de que preocuparte – Wilson le aseguro.

-Lisa- la hermana de Cuddy, Julia; llegó al hospital.

-Tengo que irme – Cuddy colgó su celular.

Wilson puso el teléfono en su lugar. – Ahora sí, hay que ponerte un suéter –

* * *

- ¿Cómo esta mamá? – pregunto Julia.

-Le están tomando una tomografía para determinar el daño – Cuddy se sorprendió que su respuesta fuera tranquila, todos esos años de ser doctora y dar noticias a familiares la habían ayudado. Pero esta era su madre y no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa. – Nos dieron un cuarto –

Cuddy guió a su hermana a la habitación del hospital.

Cuando los tres estuvieron en el cuarto el Dr. Neesman regresó.

- Dr. Neesman…- Cuddy se levanto a escuchar las noticias.

-Creo que no tengo buenas noticias para usted Dra. Cuddy – Neesman dijo con respeto.

-Tuvo un hematoma epidural – Informo el Dr. Neesman

-¿Qué eso? – pregunto Julia.

- Se desgarro una arteria y ahora la presión cerebral va a matarla – House se levantó de su asiento.

- Dios…- Julia sintió hundirse.

- ¿Realizaran una craneotomía? – pregunto Cuddy.

-La están preparando para que entre al quirófano en unos minutos– Dr. Neesan contestó.

Cuddy miro a House. –Quisiera que Dr. House estuviera presente –

House asintió.

- Es una petición inusual – Dr. Neesman se sintió agredido en su práctica.

– Soy perfectamente capaz, conozco la fama del Dr. House pero… –

- Chris…- Cuddy le hablo al Dr. Neesman de manera más personal. -Por mi -

-Prometo no tocar nada – dijo House

-Bien – el doctor cedió – Nos encantara tenerlo de consultor –

House y el Dr. Neesman se fueron rumbo al quirófano.

- De verdad confías en él ¿verdad? – pregunto Julia.

-Si –

* * *

House llegó a la galería para ver la operación. Vio la tomografía el daño era bastante para ser solo un golpe en la cabeza. Su presión era 100/60.

Iniciaron el procedimiento. House observó como abrían el cráneo de su suegra.

Los doctores que operaban se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué paso? – House pregunto por el intercomunicador

-Su cráneo, es muy delgado. Tiene osteoporosis, ¿Por qué nadie me dijo? – el doctor se quejo.

-No esta en su expediente, porque no la habían diagnosticado – dijo House – ¿Cuál es su nivel de creatinina? –

Una enfermera lo leyó. – Esta arriba de lo normal –

- Son sus riñones, tiene falla renal masiva; eso causo la osteoporosis – informo House.

* * *

Las hermanas Cuddy se quedaron en la habitación del hospital. Julia se quedo sentada en el sillón, mientras que Lisa caminaba nerviosa en círculos.

-Vaya que tenemos mala suerte ¿eh? – dijo Julia.

-Supongo –

-El entierro estuvo…solemne…y lindo – Julia sonrío – Justo como a papá le hubiera gustado –

Cuddy suspiro. – Que bueno –

-Eras su consentida – dijo Julia. –Y yo era la consentida de mamá –

-Hey – House llegó al cuarto seguido por el Dr. Neesman.

-¿Esta bien? – pregunto Cuddy de inmediato.

-No, su mamá necesita un transplante de riñón – les indico House.

-¿Riñón? – Pregunto confundida Julia – Entro por un golpe en la cabeza –

-Si sus riñones fallaron, provocaría osteoporosis de manera rápida en alguien de su edad, eso explica porque el golpe con la mesa fue tan grave – Explico Cuddy.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? – pregunto Julia.

-Al menos un par de semanas – dijo Neesman.

-Haré unas llamadas – dijo Cuddy – Descansara por la noche, y mañana por la mañana la llevaremos a Princeton. Allá haremos el transplante. Será fácil encontrar un donador… –

-¿Por qué no aquí? – Julia se levantó. – No creo que sea necesario trasladar a mamá. Son como 3 horas de camino, acaba de tener un procedimiento –

- No te preocupes, la monitoreáremos en todo el camino – replicó Cuddy.

-Pero no es necesario, mamá se puede quedar aquí. Es más…Yo donare mi riñón. Sé que se puede vivir bien con un riñón, y si soy compatible no hay porque buscar más –

-¡No!– dijo Cuddy – No vas a donar tu riñón. Es cirugía, es peligrosa, puedes morir –

- Sé los riesgos – Julia se cruzo de brazos.

-No creo que los sepas. Con solo la anestesia… –

-Yo quiero hacerlo, me estoy ofreciendo. Sé que eres la hermana mayor, eres la doctora, y siempre quieres estar encargo de todo, pero…voy a hacerlo –

House y el Dr. Neesman veía la discusión.

- Piensa en tus hijas – Cuddy le dijo a su hermana.

-Estoy pensando en mi madre…Sé que tu no la quieres tanto –

-¿De que hablas? – dijo Cuddy

-Solías odiarla, por el modo en que te trataba – Julia se encogió de hombros – Odiabas el modo en que te presionaba –

-Eso fue…eso fue hace años – Cuddy se froto la nuca en señal de consternación. – Ese no es el punto, no voy a dejar que arriesgues tu vida –

- No puedes evitarlo – dijo Julia – Protegiéndome o no, no puedes evitarlo –

-Ella tiene razón, no es tu hospital – dijo House.

Cuddy acepto la decisión de su hermana. – Bueno, no es mi hospital, y no tengo porque quedarme aquí –

Cuddy se fue de la habitación.

-Cuddy, espera – House la siguió

- Entonces… ¿lista para empezar los análisis? – preguntó el Dr. Neesman.

-Si, empecemos con esto –

* * *

House alcanzó a Cuddy.

-Hay que ir a la casa – dijo Cuddy agotada. – La casa de mis padres, necesito descansar – Aclaro Cuddy.

* * *

- ¿Así que esta era tu cuarto? – House entro a la habitación en la residencia de los Cuddy. Observo las paredes.

-Desde los trece años, hasta que me fui a la Universidad – Cuddy se dejo caer en la cama.

-Eso explica el póster de "The New Kids on the Block" – House husmeó un poco más. – Es raro que tu cuarto esté así…es como un santuario –

-No sé en que piensa mi mamá. No he venido en años –

- ¿Por qué la odias? – pregunto House.

-No odio a mi madre, Julia…Julia recuerda las cosas de diferente manera –

- Pero tú misma me dijiste que ella era la que te presionaba, ¿Nunca la resentiste por eso? –

-Si, pero cuando era pequeña; un poco, pero ¿que no todo mundo resiente a sus padres cuando eres adolescente? –

- Yo odie a mi padre, por el modo en que me trato. ¿Talvez quieras intercambiar historias? –

Cuddy se levantó de la cama. – ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿De la vez que me obligo a quedarme despierta hasta las 3 de la mañana para terminar la tarea? – No estaba de humor para complacer todas las preguntas de House.

-¡Di algo! –

-Si claro, porque tú siempre me dices todo –

-Esto es sobre tu madre y tú –

- Me hizo quien soy. Tu padre fue duro contigo y terminaste odiando a las figuras de autoridad; mi madre fue dura conmigo y termine siendo una figura de autoridad ¿Por qué sigues presionando el asunto?–

-¡Porque necesito saber como eres con tu familia, para saber que expectativas tienes de mi! – House grito – ¡Y quizás podremos ser una familia! –

Cuddy se quedo pasmada por lo que House le dijo. – Te deseo tanto justo ahora –

-Yo también – dijo House.

Se lanzaron a la cama.

**Continuara…

* * *

**

En el siguiente capitulo…bueno, les prometo que habrá próximo capitulo. Solo que no les digo para cuando.

¡¡¡Ya casi acabamos!!!

Houselover, Sandra y nomit por favor abran una cuenta aquí, me encantaría poder contestarles sus reviews.

Las reviews son muy apreciadas (Se aceptan críticas constructivas, amenazas, sugerencias, notas de errores, dudas existenciales)

Gracias por leer.


	21. Transición

Una **transición** es la acción y efecto de pasar de un modo de ser o estar, a otro muy distinto del anterior. Representa un cambio de un estado a otro.

* * *

- Oh Dios – Cuddy trataba de recuperar el aliento. Se quitó el cabello de la cara y se acomodo a lado de House – ¿Grite muy fuerte? –

- Te escucharon hasta Canadá, Cuddy – House se quito el sudor de la frente.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? –

-¿Por qué? ¿Por tener sexo en el día del entierro de tu padre; con tu mamá en el hospital; en la cama de tu niñez? –

-Si, algo así –

-Solo agradece que tus tías ya se fueron de la casa, de otra manera serías la comidilla de la familia –

Cuddy se acurrucó con House. El doctor tomo la cobija para cubrirse ambos

– No tengo expectativas sobre ti y Rachel – Cuddy retomo el tema que los llevó a este estallido de afecto.

-Bueno, gracias Cuddy. Eso no hiere mis sentimientos, para nada – House se expresó de mala gana.

-¿Qué? No me digas que quieres adoptarla o algo así –

-No, pero me haces parecer desechable –

-House, yo quería tener un hijo, sin importar si tuviera pareja o no –

-¿Ves? Desechable -

- No, me refiero a… a que no quiero que actúes un papel que tu crees, que yo quiero que interpretes. No tengo una imagen ideal de papá para Rachel. Quiero que tengas una buena relación Rachel, pero no quiero forzarte; ni a ti ni a ella –

- ¿No requieres nada de mi? –

-Solo se parte de su vida; del modo en que tú te sientas confiado y a gusto….pero si alguna vez la lastimas de cualquier forma: Te mato –

House pasó saliva.

-Nada como amenazas después de tener "sexo de discusión". Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido –

-Si tuviéramos sexo cada vez que discutimos nunca saldríamos de la casa –

-O los días de trabajo en el hospital serían mucho más divertidos. –

Cuddy se rió del comentario.

-Lamento lo que dije…Hace unos días, el dolor de mi pierna… Estallé en tu contra – House desvió la mirada a la ventana del cuarto.

-Tendrás que controlarlo, lo soporte por 20 años, pero ahora es diferente. Somos una pareja –

El teléfono celular de Cuddy sonó.

-¿Diga? – Cuddy tomo la llamada. – Bien…entiendo…Gracias – Cuddy colgó.

-¿Quién era? –

-Era Neesman, mi hermana es compatible. Mañana por la mañana harán el transplante. Mi cuñado Jeff, llegara lo más pronto posible –

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –

-Quiero quedarme; hay que pasar la noche aquí. Voy a acompañar a mi mamá y a Julia –

* * *

-¿Entonces Rachel esta bien? – pregunto Wilson a la pediatra.

-Ella esta en perfecta de salud – replico la doctora. – Los estornudos probablemente fueron por el polvo de la casa –

Después de 3 estornudos más, Wilson entró en pánico y llevó a Rachel con un doctor.

-Gracias a Dios – Wilson sintió alivio. – Su mamá me mataría si se enfermara bajo mi guardia –

- Estoy segura de que su esposa comprendería – le dijo la doctora.

-No estoy casado – dijo con una sonrisita – Rachel es como mi ahijada, la estoy cuidando mientras su madre sale de la ciudad –

-Que lindo de su parte Sr.…-

-Dr. James Wilson – se presentó – Soy jefe del departamento de oncología en Princeton Plainsboro –

- Espera… ¿Eres doctor? Tú pudiste diagnosticarla, o llevarla a tu hospital. Se con certeza que Princeton Plainsboro tiene un excelente departamento de pediatría –

Wilson se sonrojo de la vergüenza – Si, pero…yo…yo estaba un poco nervioso. Necesitaba una segundo opinión, y no la llave a donde trabajo por temor a que se enteraran; verás, Rachel es la hija de mi jefa –

La doctora leyó el expediente de Rachel. – ¿Cuddy? ¿Cómo en Dra. Lisa Cuddy? –

-Si ¿la conoces? –

-Si, alguna vez me ofreció un trabajo…Dime ¿todos los doctores allí son tan lindos como tu? –

-Bueno…- Wilson iba a empezar a coquetear cunado su teléfono celular lo interrumpió.

Era Cuddy, la doctora le explicó la situación y le pidió que cuidara a Rachel por otro día más. Wilson acepto sin dudarlo.

-Esa era mi jefa – Wilson colgó el teléfono – Estaré con mis deberes de niñera por otro día –

* * *

House y Cuddy bajaron a la cocina. Ahí recalentaron la comida que los familiares habían llevado. De manera informal se sentaron en el ante comedor y degustaron de diferentes platillos directamente de los recipientes.

-Esto es delicioso – House devoraba los Kreplaj.

-Se que voy a tener que correr más la próxima semana para compensar esto –

-Solo disfruta ahora, luego te preocupas por las calorías –

-Como si no te encantara mi cuerpo –

-Tienes razón – House probó otro bocado – En especial tu gigantesco…-

-¡Más te vale no terminar esa frase! – Cuddy lo amenazó con una cuchara en mano.

-No tengo que decirlo; todo mundo lo puede admirar –

Cuddy subió los pies a la silla. Miro alrededor a la que había sido su casa.

-Creo que necesitamos una casa más grande –

-¿Para qué? Creí que estabas muy encariñada con tu actual residencia –

-Si, pero…Rachel va necesitar más espacio cuando vaya creciendo, y nosotros también necesitamos más espacio. No lo tomes a mal, pero creo que necesitamos áreas exclusivas, como para no toparnos todo el día –

-Mientras durmamos en la misma cama; bien por mí –

-Es en serio…Por ejemplo tu piano y guitarra están amontonados en la sala, pero podrías tener un cuarto especial para eso –

Los ojos de House se iluminaron con las posibilidades

- Una guarida de hombre. Con mis pósters, libros, discos y colección de DVD de _Arma Mortal_ en una gran librero. Una pantalla de plasma de 50 pulgadas y el mejor equipo de sonido que el dinero pueda comprar –

- Si, correcto…También necesitamos un cuarto extra para las visitas – continuo Cuddy

-¿Visitas? ¿Quién va querer visitarnos? –

- Mi mamá, mi hermana, creo que esto amerita visitarnos más. Tu mamá también puede pasar un fin de semana con nosotros…House ¿ya le dijiste a tu mamá de nosotros? –

-¡Claro! –

-¿House? – Cuddy no estaba convencida.

-Bueno… – House hizo muecas –… no le dije específicamente que tu eres mi novia, solo insinué que me había mudado con una mujer. Pero de regresó le aclarare las cosas –

-Bien, podrá visitarnos en nuestra nueva casa – Cuddy miro nuevamente su casa de la niñez – Un lugar nuevo para crear nuevos recuerdos –

-Y una bañera, una bañera donde quepamos los dos –

* * *

Una hora después de su comida, Jeff el esposo de Julia; llegó a la casa. Llevaba a sus hijas. Cuddy lo puso al tanto de toda la situación. Dejo a las niñas al cuidado de Cuddy y House y fue al hospital. A la mañana siguiente todos visitarían el hospital.

A las 6:23 de la mañana Ruth y Julia salieron de cirugía.

-Todo salió bien – El Dr. Chris Neesman le informó a la familia. – Por la recuperación están en cuartos separados por el momento, pero estoy seguro de que se les dará de alta pronto –

-Gracias Dr. Neesman – dijo Jeff.

-Gracias Chris – le dijo Cuddy, el Doctor se retiró.

-Llevaré a las niñas con Julia, te aviso en cuanto despierte – le dijo Jeff a Cuddy.

-Adelante, yo iré con mamá –

Cuddy y House entraron al cuarto de Ruth. La madre de Cuddy aún se hallaba dormida. Debido a lo temprano que era, House no podía dejar de bostezar.

-Te dije que te podías quedar en la casa –

-No tengo tanto sueño – volvió a bostezar.

-Puedes descansar en el sillón – Cuddy señaló el mueble en la esquina

-Solo cerrare mis ojos por unos segundos, después iré a molestar internos o algo –

-No puedes molestar internos en este hospital –

-¿Puedo molestar internos en Princeton? – preguntó House

-Claro, para eso son – dijo con una coqueta sonrisa

-La terrible Decana de Medicina, el azote de los internos, enfermeras y ginecólogos por igual – House dijo antes de cerrar lo ojos.

* * *

5 minutos después ya se había dormido y el único ruido en la habitación era el de los monitores.

Cuddy arrastró una silla para quedar al lado de su madre.

-Nunca tuviste problemas para levantarte temprano – Ruth se despertó.

-Mamá… ¿Cómo te sientes? – Cuddy se levantó de su asiento

-Adolorida, pero nada que no pueda soportar –

-Puedo hablarle a Neesman para que eleve tu morfina – Cuddy miró los monitores con el estado de su madre.

-Deja eso Lisa – Ruth alcanzó la mano de su hija – Lo que tu hermana hizo por mí…-

-Lo sé; fue muy noble de su parte – dijo cabizbaja Cuddy

-Si, y le agradezco, pero hubiera deseado que tu la hubieras convencido de no hacerlo. Arriesgó su vida por mí –

-Traté, como su hermana mayor y doctora, pero estaba firme en su decisión –

-Eso si, las hermanas Cuddy siempre serán testaduras –

-Nos diste el mejor ejemplo –

Se quedaron calladas.

-No te lo digo lo suficiente, pero de verdad estoy orgullosa de ti Lisa –

-No tienes que decirlo mamá –

-Recuerdo cuando casi te perdí cuando tenías 15 años – dijo la mamá de Cuddy.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Lo de mi complicación de las amígdalas? –

-Por favor Lisa, supe que tuviste una sobredosis, tu papá no pudo engañarme con eso del la amigdatolomía de emergencia –

-¡¿Lo sabías?! –

-Si –

-Oh mamá, lo siento tanto –

-¿Por qué? –

-Recuerdo la mirada de decepción de papá cuando entro a verme. No puedo imaginar como te sentiste tú –

-Me sentí terrible, pero por mi…Yo te presionaba demasiado Lisa. Quería demasiado de ti. Tanto que te empuje a buscar drogas para poder estudiar más –

-Quería cumplir tus expectativas –

-Lo sé, pero después de eso traté de cambiar contigo y tu hermana, aunque para ti ya fue muy tarde. Creo que por eso tu hermana siente que la consentí más – Ruth tomo un respiro – A veces pienso que te cause más problemas –

-No es cierto mamá – Cuddy se apresuró a corregir a su madre – Llegue hasta donde estoy porque me ensañaste a apuntar alto, a no rendirme, pero de vez en cuando un descanso hubiera sido bueno –

-Si –

-Solo espero ser tan buena mamá como tu –

-Lo eres –

Madre e hija se dieron la mano.

-Cuando te den de alta, te cuidare –

-No, Lisa. Tienes un trabajo, tu hija; muchas responsabilidades, debes regresar lo más pronto posible, y es mi ultima palabra –

-Entonces te contratare una enfermera, y te visitare los fines de semana –

-Es un trato –

-Iré por el doctor para que te revise – Cuddy camino hacia la puerta.

-Lisa –

-Si – se detuvo al oír a su madre.

-También sabía de tu novio "secreto" en la preparatoria – ahora era Ruth quien tenía una sonrisita de vencedora –Esas cosas no se le escapan a las mamás. Pronto te darás aprenderás –

-Es bueno saberlo – Cuddy salió de la habitación.

* * *

Unas horas después Cuddy había ordenado las cosas en la casa y con su mamá y hermana. Le agradeció con un abrazó al Dr. Chris Neesman y su apoyo. Lisa sabía que ya no podía hacer nada más y era hora de regresar a casa. Con gran pesar se despidió de su familia.

House aguardaba junto al automóvil a que Cuddy saliera de la casa.

-Ya llamé a Wilson, le dije que en unas horas llegamos – le informo House.

-Gracias –

Se metieron en el auto.

-Solo hay un lugar más al que tengo que ir primero –

-Solo dime donde –

* * *

El cementerio estaba extremadamente cuidado. El pasto verde, de que lo regaban dos veces al día. Con grandes árboles que daban sombra. Cuddy encontró la tumba de su padre.

-Voy a extrañarte papá – Cuddy suspiró.

-Esta en buenas manos Sr. Cuddy – dijo House.

-¿Qué haces? –

-Le digo a tu padre que yo te cuidaré –

-Tu no crees en estás cosas –

-No, pero tu si –

Cuddy sonrió – Gracias House –

* * *

-La próxima vez tú conduces – House se estiro en cuanto salio del automóvil. Era de noche y él y Cuddy habían regresado a su casa.

-No seas tan quejumbroso, además; estoy segura que rompiste el límite de velocidad un par de veces y no dije nada –

-Soy un amante de la velocidad –

-Para eso tienes tu motocicleta, te puedes matar tu solo –

- No exageres –

-Los escuche pelear – Wilson se asomo de la casa. – Bienvenidos de vuelta –

-Gracias Wilson –

Cuddy y House entraron a la casa.

-Ahí estás – la doctora se apresuro a abrazar y llenar de besos a su hija. Rachel se rio y correspondió el abrazo. – ¡Cómo te extrañé! –

House se acercó a ellas y acaricio el cabello de Rachel. – No puedo creer que de verdad la extrañé –

Cuddy frunció el ceño – Creo que dijiste algo lindo, pero no estoy muy segura –

House trató de no sonreír.

-Les preparé la cena – dijo Wilson – Pensé que tendrían apetito –

-Pensaste bien – dijo House.

Todos tomaron asiento en el comedor.

-¿Y cómo esta tu mamá? – pregunto Wilson.

-Estará bien, la operación fue todo un éxito. Pienso visitarla el próximo fin de semana. Que Rachel y ella convivan más –

-Parece que tendrás un sábado para ti solo House –

-Pienso ir también, tú sabes, como una familia – House se sirvió pasta

Cuddy y Wilson se le quedaron viendo admirados.

-¿Qué hiciste con él? ¿Lavado de cerebro? – pregunto Wilson

-Yo no le hice nada – contestó Cuddy.- Y esta es la segunda vez que habla de ser familia –

-¡No te creo! – dijo Wilson.

-Puedo escucharlos hablar de mí, estoy justo aquí – se quejó House. – No hagan un gran escándalo de esto –

-Aprovechando tu buen humor House, ¿cuándo piensas pagarme los $3,000? –

-Tampoco pidas peras al olmo –

-Diablos –

-En otras noticias, pensamos comprar una casa más grande – comentó Cuddy.

-¡Que bien! – Les dijo su amigo – De verdad necesitan una casa más grande. Así podrán ser una familia ¿verdad House? –

-Ya basta Wilson – le dijo House

- Solo hay que comer en paz – Cuddy dijo – Después de todo la vida es muy corta –

* * *

_Tres meses después…_

-Es una casa muy linda – dijo Blythe House al llegar a la nueva morada de su hijo y Cuddy.

-Gracias Sra. House –

-Siempre tuviste muy buen gusto – Ruth le dijo a su hija.

-Gracias mamá – A Cuddy le cayó muy bien los cumplidos – Las hubiéramos invitado antes pero queríamos que todo estuviera ya listo –

-Debió costarles una fortuna – dijo Blythe

- Ser decana de medicina paga muy bien –

La casa era de solo una planta pero tenía niveles y varios cuartos. Los grandes ventanales dejaban entrar la luz por toda la casa. Se notaba que era el hogar de Cuddy y de House. Sus estilos fusionados.

-¿Y dónde esta House? – preguntó Ruth

-¡Oh! – Dijo Blythe – No sé porque Greg insiste en que lo llamen "House". Tanto tiempo y esfuerzo para buscarle el nombre perfecto… – siguieron caminado por donde las guiaba Cuddy, observando los detalles de lugar.

- Tienes razón Blythe, es raro que se hablen por los apellidos – la apoyo Ruth.

-Es a lo que nos acostumbramos – dijo Cuddy.

-¿Seguirán después de la boda? – preguntó Ruth

-¡¿Boda?! – se sorprendió Blythe – ¿Cuál boda? Nadie me dijo nada sobre una boda, y sé que James me hubiera dicho –

-No hay boda, ni planes de matrimonio. No insistas mamá – se apresuró a aclarar Cuddy – Estamos bien así, créanme –

-Es una pena me gustaría verte en un traje de novia –

-Y mi Greg se vería muy gallardo en un traje de etiqueta, pero me conformo con que sean felices –

Cuddy iba a decir algo cuando se escucharon los primeros acordes de "Smoke on the water" a todo volumen.

-Ese es House – indicó Cuddy

Las mujeres por fin llegaron al cuarto donde estaba House. El doctor tenía su guitarra conectada al amplificador tocando la melodía.

La habitación tenía todas las cosas favoritas de House. Pósters de sus bandas favoritas, su gran piano, sus guitarras cuidadosamente acomodadas y su más recientemente adquisición: una batería YAMAHA. En ella se encontraba la pequeña Rachel Cuddy tocando los tambores que apenas podía alcanzar.

- ¡Dale Rachel! – le indico House. Entre los dos hicieron un escándalo que horrorizó a Blythe y Ruth. Pero que causó una gran sonrisa en Cuddy. – Nos hace falta practicar un poco, pero creo que Rachel es natural para la música –

Cuddy se acercó y le dio un beso a House.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**¡Por fin! Este fue el final. Espero que les haya gustado. No vuelvo a escribir un fic tan largo, mis respetos para quienes lo hacen.

Voy a tomar un descanso…pero aún tengo ideas para fics de House y dependiendo como termine la temporada habrá fic de verano.

Nota:

El Dr. Chris Neesman iba a ser revelado como el el ex novio de la juventud de Cuddy. Si leen algunos de sus dialogos juntos,lo notaran. Pero me parecio ya fuera de lugar.

Las reviews (amenazas, notas de errores, dudas existenciales y demás aclaraciones) son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer


End file.
